Worm scrapped works in progress
by RedLightningD608
Summary: A dump of stuff I tried to work on over the last 5 or so months and the various things they kinda got inspired from, enjoy the unfinished material muahhahaha!
1. The city in the clouds

**Authors note:**

 **So this little story was kinda inspired from some wishful thinking and another story idea revolving around Taylor turning into a giant space ship and sucking half of Winslow High into her hull to her the crew... Instead I ended up writing this which felt a little more cheerful than I thought at the time. I noticed theirs's like zero fics out their where Noelle is the main character or has a happy ending, so I made something I felt fixed that problem and offered a rather lighter note to the Worm universe which is generally OP power's, more straight forward win situations or dark stuff.**

 **Let's add some laughs to the air hehehe, anyway enjoy this little thing I started writing week before it got steam rolled by other projects.**

* * *

Amongst the bright blue sky and swirling waves of rolling clouds, a long boat shaped city slowly flew across the sky. Its rocky keel carving a smooth gash through an ocean of clouds, while it's pulsing blue engines at the rear of the ship glowed softly with power. Gently pushing the mass of buildings and landscape through the sky and keeping it aloft against the forces of gravity below.

The city was almost carved out in the form of a giant aircraft carrier, with a bank of rolling hills making up the citadel of the vessels. While it's flight deck was bristling with a maze of buildings and streets.

There was even a large bay of salty water on the far section of the vessel, the water held inside by a rocky outcrop of earth bristling with more buildings and structures.

The flying vessel looked as if someone had just torn the city right out of the ground, taking with it giant mountains of earth to comprise the ship's hull which bulged outwards around the middle and slowly narrowed down to a point at the front half of the ship.

While the mass of rocks looked simply like rocks, it was clear they were arranged in a manner to mimic the overall shape of a proper ship.

Near the bow of the ship, slowly rising steadily to her feet and gazing about in confusion. Stood a monstrous mass of warped flesh and writhing creatures all fused into a single revolting entity. As large as an African elephant, the creature was bulky and unwieldy looking, with a surplus of twisted limbs and snapping jaws the monster looked fit out of a horror movie.

All except for the small form of a young girl protruding from the top of the twisted flesh.

The girl's body seemed to be connected to the monstrosity from the hips down, leaving nothing but her upper body visible to the outside world. Unlike the wristed flesh of her lower form, the girl looked rather harmless in appearance, with a simple yellow t-shirt covering her body and long hair tied back in a ponytail.

The girl looked generally confused as she rose up on her multitude of limbs and gazed about upon her surroundings.

She appeared to be in some kind of Small Park, with twisting paths of pavement winding across the landscape beside fields of rolling green grass and soft flowerbeds flourishing with plant life. Tree's jutted outward from the area, slowly disappearing as the landscape gave way to the mass of a city trailing into the distance.

Glancing over her shoulder, the girl stifled a gasp as she noticed she was just a few meters away from a set of small rails surroundings the edge of a cliff, a cliff cutting through a sea of fluffy white clouds.

The girl turned around looking baffled, her monstrous body slowly inching its way forward with a level of surprising coordination despite the awkward nature of her body.

Slowly, the girl known as Noelle reached the railing separating the ground from the sheer cliff face below. The wind blew against her face, gently caressing her flesh with its cool damn touch as waves of cloud slowly slithered past the cliff below her.

A smile pulled on Noelle's lips. Her body relaxing and dropping into a sitting position as the girl just stopped to enjoy the tranquillity of her surroundings.

For the first time in years, Noelle didn't feel her emotions boiling with rage or sadness. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Noelle felt…

Normal.

A faint glow ebbed from Noelle's body, the gently golden light pulsing from her flesh, while her lower body began to shrink upon itself.

A gasp left her lips as Noelle notice herself growing shorter, the monstrosity of her lower form turning from a mass of flesh to something that eventually resembled a pair of normal human legs.

"Bu….But how?" she murmured, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks in joy as her new legs slowly took form.

Eventually, Noelle was no longer a giant monstrosity as large as an elephant. Now she looked to be a perfectly normal looking middle age woman wearing a skirt, which reveal leg's bristling with monster like tattoo's that consumed every inch of exposed skin in an artistic manner.

"It's a dream… this must be a dream it's not possible" Noelle whispered her expression losing its joy and being replaced with sorrow.

She collapsed to the ground, hands covering her face as she sobbed loudly in distress.

Her cries of sadness did not go unheard.

"Hey are you okay?" called out a voice, causing Noelle to slowly look upwards her face wet and eyes bloodshot from crying.

Floating in the air a few meters away, hovered the form of a young teenage girl with locks of golden hair that seemed to sparkle in the soft breeze. The girl was dressed in simple high school uniform, with a backpack slung over her shoulder and a funny aura encasing her form.

But that wasn't what made Noelle blink in confusion, no it was the factor that the girl actually looked like she belonged straight out of a anime TV show that really made Noelle's head spin in confusion.

Now that she thought about it, the entire landscape seemed to be fluctuating in a mix of realism of magna style reality.

"You okay ma'am, you're not hurt are you?" asked the hovering teenager in worry, her body floating closer so she could examine Noelle for signs of injury.

"This is a dream… this must be a dream" muttered Noelle, her head turning left and right as she examined her surroundings trying to make sense as to what was going on.

The girl laughed awkwardly, dancing about the air with an nervous expression on her face as she slowly spoke once more.

"Nope this is all real, some new Cape in the region used their powers and done this to the city… it's kind of happened everywhere" informed the teenager as she floated about.

"New cape?" Noelle looked at the girl "I've never heard of someone with this kind of power before, have you?"

The girl rubbed the back of her head nervously and offered a reassuring smile to try and calm Noelle's nerves.

"Well theirs this one girl called labyrinth who has a power to alter reality in her own image… But I never heard of her doing something on this scale" admitted the girl as she gestured at their surroundings.

Noelle took a moment to digest this new information, her eyes slowly wondering from the flying teenager to the passing cloud's rolling past the scenery.

Just then something clicked in Noelle's mind, something she should have noticed immediately when she met the flying teenager with golden hair.

"You're Glory Girl aren't you?"

Noelle's question was answered by the teenager dancing through the air before striking a heroic like pose in the air and the light around her body flaring brightly.

"The one and only… huh that's new" Glory Girl waved a hand in bewilderment at the glowing aura around herself then seemed to notice her sparkling hair.

"Weird but cool" she stated bluntly, then suddenly hovered down to Noelle once more.

"Anyway it's actually Victoria outside of costume, Vickie also fine by the way it's nice to meet you" Victoria stuck out her hand in a polite gesture, causing Noelle to recoil upon reflexes and move away from the super powered teenager.

A hurt expression crossed Victoria's face and her arm fell by her side.

"Please don't touch me… please nothing good happens if I make skin contact with other people" stammered Noelle in fear as she hugged her own chest to keep her exposed arms away from Victoria.

Silence passed between the two girls, until a look of understanding crossed Victoria's face and she gently landed on the ground in front of Noelle.

"You have power's don't you… one's that activate on skin contact" it wasn't a question but a well deducted statement, one that made Noelle flinch violently and shy away from the teenager in fear.

Victoria stared at Noelle for a few minutes, watching the older girl cowering in fear and sadness as she hugged herself in a foetal position. An idea slowly crossed the girls mind, causing her to glance at her hands then smile softly as the brilliance of her own idea.

Without warning, Victoria grabbed Noelle by the arm and dragged her to her feet. Ignoring the horrified expression that crossed the girl's face, Victoria using her super human strength to stand Noelle upright and support her. Keeping her hands on Noelle's arms with a reassuring smile on her face.

Slowly, confusion flashed across Noelle's face as she stared at the offending's limbs touching her. Instead of the normal desire's she felt when touching another human being, her power's seemed oddly content to remain inactive and not force her body to produce a clone replica of the girl touching her.

Upon closer inspection, Noelle noticed the girl's grip was just a few millimetre's from touching her exposed skin. Yet Noelle could feel force being applied to her flesh.

"I'm constantly surrounded by an indestructible force field" beamed Victoria with a triumphant smile.

Noelle's wore an expression of disbelief for an entire 2 seconds, until something inside her broke and she flung her arms around Victoria in a surprisingly powerful hug.

Victoria looked uncomfortable from the suddenly embrace, awkwardly patting the girl on the back until she reluctantly released her and stepped away.

"I..." Noelle blushed softly "I needed that…. I haven't been able to touch anyone for years."

"Wow, you really got a rubbish super power… are you alone?" Victoria looked around quickly "is there anyone I can take you to or anywhere?"

Noelle gasped as a look of fright crossed her face.

"My friends!"

"We need to find them they must be worried sick about me" mumbled Noelle as she hugged herself once more looking upset.

Victoria didn't reply, simply staring past Noelle at something in the distance.

Swirling around, Noelle was met with the sight of a holographic projection floating in the air. Forming several simple words that made Noelle blink in surprise.

 _'Your friends are this way!'_

The words vanished as an arrow formed in the air, pointing towards the city streets in the distance.  
Victoria was the first to speak, a hint of amusement in her voice as a smile slowly formed on her face.

"That's convenient"

Noelle just simply nodded in reply, looking at a loss for words as the holographic projection dissipated into thin air.

To be continued…

Start of the next possible chapter:

Walking around in the streets of Brockton Bay was a memorable experience, something Noelle hadn't had a chance to enjoy in a long time since she and her friends had gained their super powers.

The city itself was rather strange, partly due to the aspects of magna style artwork decorating the design of several buildings and partly because despite all that was happening nobody seemed to be panicking. Didn't these people notice their home was flying through the heavens like some fictional city, or was the entire population under some kind of Master control from whoever was using their power's to make the city fly?

All this rushed through Noelle's mind as she walked along the sidewalk with Victoria floating by her side, an ice-cream cone nestled cosily between her hands and a look of utter bliss decorating the girl's face as she licked at her sugar filled treat.

Victoria had been rather generous enough to by her an ice-cream cone when she noticed the poor girl staring at a vending stand for several long minutes, while it may seem childish Noelle was over the moon with joy. Originally her powers had limited her diet to a strict carnivorous intake of food, but whatever was suppressing her abilities was allowing Noelle to enjoy the ice-cream for the first time in years.

"You okay?" asked Victoria cautiously as she flew along, snapping the older girl out of her sugar induced stupor and back to the moment at hand.

"Oh sorry… I haven't been able to eat something like this in a long time" apologised Noelle nervously.

This earned her a rather odd look from the super powered teenager, one that made Noelle want to shrink into the shadows and just fade from existence. Noelle could practically hear the gear's grinding in the girl's head, her mind working over something with malicious intent.

"What did your powers do? If you don't mind me asking out of curiosity" asked Victoria in a rather professional manner that took Noelle by surprise for a moment, a flash of fear rushed through her as she wondered how the super hero would react to hearing how dangerous her powers could be.

After a moment of consideration and much glancing around to make sure nobody would over hear them, Noelle decided to give a rather half-truth version of her abilities.

"I'm a brute, a high powered one at that almost Alexandria level I think… but my powers have a few problems that fuck with my head when I use them" Noelle sighed and stared longingly at her ice-cream.

"My ability causes the lower portion of my body to mutate into a monstrous mass of limbs and jaws, their powerful yes but I don't have fine control over their movement…." Continued Noelle as she wriggled her bare toes, taking a moment to examine her elaborate tattoo's decorating her flesh depicting some of the monstrosities that use to be part of her body.


	2. Some dragon stuff wait huh?

**Author notes:**

 **Release the DRAGON!**

 **A silly and rather short lived idea where Taylor met a cape who could turn other people into Dragons... that is at a slight cost to their sanity in some sense. I played with this idea for weeks trying to figure out how to make something and theirs another 9 odd pages on my PC with snippets and notes I made to try make the story. In the end I gave up and moved onto a new project thus leaving this behind... I may have carried a few ideas into other works however..**

 **The next piece after this is actually originally part of this very story, it was suppose to be a prologue but bla… I screwed something up majorly then lost motivation. Hope you like**

* * *

Lucy stiffed a yawn as she wrapped her clawed fingers around the stock of her rifle, swinging he weapon about off its magnetic holster from her back and into her hands.

With a click of the claw, she slipped a pair of aviator goggles over her glowing blue eyes, before tensing her muscles to raise the rifle scope to her eye.

Peering through the telescopic tube, Lucy sights settled upon a small clearing amongst the buildings below. In particular upon a small 3 story building with a small garden decorating its rooftop and an old greenhouse in desperate state of disrepair shoved to the side.

Oddly and to Lucy bewilderment, there was a large dead tree sitting in the centre of the garden. Its old wooden limbs blackened with age and plastered with a network of crude carvings into its old brittle hide.

But it wasn't the tree that had Lucy's attention, it was the rope tired around the sturdiest of its branches.

It was a thick heady duty piece of rope, like the stuff uses to tie down heavy objects on cargo ships or moving vehicles. Yet in this instance the rope had been tied into a sinister noose which was wrapped around a woman's neck, a young pale skinned woman with bright yellow hair decorated with a cluster of yellow feathers.

The feathered woman stood on a stool, tears running down her face as a mod of angry people screamed and shouted at her. A few people even brandish crude homemade weapons while others jeered for the woman's death as a large man stood beside the feathered woman.

Lucy settled her sights upon the unknown man, her claws adjusting the magnification of her rifle scope to zoom in on the guy's masked face.

She recognized that mask, it belonged to a man who worked with the Empire eighty eight. A powerful neo-Nazi organisation that made its home here in the city, utilising the devastating potential of super humans to hold its vast territory and influence across the city.

A single growl left Lucy's scaly lips, her tail thrashing about behind her in agitation as she adjusted her sights once more and settled the crosshairs on the rope tied around the tree branch.

She gently breathed outwards, her clawed finger gentle squeezing the trigger of her rifle. The gun fired, spitting a heavy .30 calibre projectile down range at a staggering 3000fps, only for the little bullet to shatter as it collided with a mass of shifting blades mid-flight.

Lucy's scope was filled with a snarling metallic wolf head comprised of hundreds of shifting spikes and blades, a face she knew all too well.

She dived forwards, arm flinging her rifle across her back as the giant metallic wolf crashed upon the spot she had been resting moments before. Stone shattered beneath the creature's weight, its blades making an ungodly shriek of furry while Lucy fell towards the landscape below.

Upon Lucy's hips, two gun shaped devices discharged their payload. Launching a pair of grappling hooks towards the closest building where they latching on with a vice like grip to anything they struck. With her grappling hooks securely anchored. Lucy's activated the electric motor on her back, rapidly wheeling in the cable and launching her through the air like a bullet.

Shooting through the air, Lucy angled her body to land perfectly sidewards upon the closest building. Her grappling hooks holding her body in place to prevent her plummeting to her death a good 15 stories below.

But as Lucy turned her head, she spotted the bladed wolf bounding its way towards her from roof top to roof top. It's bladed body stabbing into concrete and sinister hooks latching onto everything in its wake to prevent the beast also tumbling to its death far below.

"Shit" muttered Lucy as the wolf launched itself off a building directly towards her.

Releasing the anchor of one of her grappling hooks, Lucy hastily wheeled the projectile back into its launcher before firing it into the distance to latch onto another building.

With a sly smile on her face, Lucy waved at the bladed wolf as she disconnected her other anchor and activated the motor on her back. Shooting away once more just as the wolf slammed into the building with an explosion of glass and steel.

Lucy giggled as she shot away from the wolf, landing heavily on the edge of another building to cast a smug smile at her trailing nemesis.

The wolf made another horrific shrieking like noise with its blades, its metallic head exploding in a wave of spikes and hooks moments before it resumed the chase.

The smile left Lucy's face as the wolf tore through the building like an oversized blender, literary drilling its way through walls and floors in pursuit of the dragonet as she once more shot her grappling hooks into the distance. Using the grappling hooks like an oversizes sling shot, Lucy launched herself through the air.

She disconnected her anchors as she passed them, letting the grappling hooks slab back into the launchers and letting the inertia she gained hurtle her through the air towards her target.

Right towards the feather haired lady.

* * *

 **(This would've taken places before the section above bla)**

"Relax little owl, I'm not here to hurt you" cooed Athena softly in a gentle motherly voice as she smiled down at the small girl trembling on the other side of the coffee table.

The girl was a tall 15 year old teenager with locks of dark brown hair and a pair of reading glasses adoring her pale skinned face, her clothing was large and baggy. Concealing a majority of her body and effectively hiding her stick like figure to a degree, while also hiding the fact she was underweight for a girl of her own age.

The girls name was Taylor Hebert.

A student at the outdated and cheap educational facility of Winslow High located in the crime ridden city of Brockton Bay, for Athena the city had deteriorated significantly since her last visit to the human made city. Leaving her a little disappointed as she saw old memories be crushed by poverty and crime.

"Please relax, I've been quite excited to meet you Taylor for a very long time" purred the snow white dragoness, a touch of icy mist escaping her lips accidently as she spoke and causing the teenager to flinch slightly.

"How do you know my name" mumbled Taylor, her voice quivering slightly with fear as she sat within arm's reach of a towering 7 foot tall dragoness.

Athena chuckled softly, the noise deep and throaty causing Taylor to once more shy away in fear.

"Little owl I known you since the day you were born, I was quite close with your dear mother Annette… I was" Athena scaly face contorted with sadness "deeply upset to learn of her passing."

Taylor face briefly flashed with a mixture of sadness with the mention of her mother, to a look of utter bewilderment as Athena's words slowly sunk into the young girls mind.

"You knew my mum?" she asked looking at the dragoness with uncertainty.

"You didn't know?" Athena tilted her head looking surprised, in reply Taylor shook her head meekly.

"Your mother was one of my original followers little Taylor, she made a rather impressive dragoness in her glory days" informed Athena with a hint of pride in her voice, leaving Taylor to stare on in disbelief.

"Wait what but?" the stuttered Taylor in confusion as her mind trying to process the information.

Athena giggled, placing a clawed hand over the end of her muzzle to try and hide her amusement. Playing with humans could be so amusing.

"Your mother she used to be a dragoness for a while, remember I'm a Trump… I give people powers by turning them into dragons" reminded Athena as she tapped the steaming mug of coffee sitting in front of Taylor, causing the liquid to almost instantaneously freeze rock solid.

Taylor looked at her mug, then back at the dragoness then back down at the frozen mug of coffee.

Slowly the young teenager tried to piece together everything she knew about Athena that she learnt from a mixture of classroom history lessons and online media.

Athena was a unique Parahuman with the ability to manipulate ice and transform into a stunning white dragoness, her form in particular ranged from a humanoid form of 7 feet in height, to a colossal titan of 45feet as her personal best record when wrestling another Parahuman with similar powers but with manipulation over fire.

If Taylor remembered the incident correctly, Athena and the super villain known as Lung had torn apart several blocks within Manhattan until the Triumvirate intervened and separate the two clashing dragons. It was sometime after the incident that Athena bad been classed as a potential S-class threat, meaning she was a significant danger to the existence of mankind capable of murdering thousands within a short amount of time.

The thought made Taylor shiver, well technically she was already shivering as the temperature around the Athena the dragoness was below zero. Causing icicles to form on the chair she was sitting upon and everything around her.

It was kind of funny, because Athena didn't really look like a murderous super villain just inhuman.

With her hide covered in a mixture of small and large snowy white scales, a network of blue stripes decorated the humanoid dragons hide while a pair of giant wings comprised of nothing more than spikes of ice jutted outwards from her back.

Athena's limbs were long and slim. With her legs structured in a digitrade stance like a dinosaur, while her forearms were unusually long ending in a human like hand bristling with sharp pointy claws.

The most striking aspect of Athena was her face.

With stripes decorating her fang filled muzzle, the dragoness's head was rather expressive despite lacking the distinct facial features most people used to display emotion. 

* * *

**That's as far as I got with the fic...**


	3. FIRE vs ICE

**Authors notes:**

 **Behold the might of ATHENA!**

 **Sooo I kinda forgot Alexandria is basically invincible and cannot be hurt unless your the friggen Siberian!... Huh that be an interesting fic, Taylor having power's that are very similar to the Siberian... Anyway this ties in with the previous post so read their for more info. This at the time was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it either way!**

* * *

Alexandria liked to think she'd seen it all.

The super powered human being had seen the destruction and death left behind from the most horrific misuse of powers, she had seen the devastation inflicted by the mighty Endbringer's in their savage quest usher mankind into extinction.

She had seen the might of hero's rise, only to fall spectacularly to their foe's in an unimaginable twist of irony and sadness.

Yet as she stood on the crumbled remains of a building, the lone superhero could only gasp feebly for breath as she clutched at the charred remains of her left arm.

The limb had been burnt into an unrecognisable mess of flesh and bone, the damage receding along the side of her neck and lower chest where her adversaries attack had barely clipped her form.

Despite the pain, Alexandria felt a small prickle of amusement as a simple line kept forming in the forefront of her mind.

 _'Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for thou are crunchy and taste good with ketchup'  
_  
She chuckled slightly, the act resulting in the dark skinned super hero to hack violently as blood flew from her limps and splatter across the rubble beneath her feet.

It was grim irony that she nearly suffered such a fate, she thought she could separate the raging monsters before they escalated to surpass her own abilities. But as the stupid line suggested, it was a poor idea to meddle in the affairs of dragons for there was only so much a simple human could do against such powerful creatures.

A roar echoed like thunder in the distance, followed by the muffle 'boom' of an explosion that spat fire into the heavens above.

She watched as a building all but disintegrated as a giant silver scaled behemoth tumbled through walls of concrete and steel. As the glowing forms of the two combatants let loose with their power to shake the landscape with beast like ferocity.

The largest of the combatants was a monstrous silver scaled dragon who towered into the air at almost 40 feet in height and nearly 90 feet in length.  
Flames spewed between the slick metallic scales coating his hide, as if containing the inferno bursting forth from inside his core while he grappled with his foe.

With a long serpentine body similar to the dragons of Eastern mythology, the dragon known as _'Lung'_ was a monstrous brute of a creature with 8 giant limbs protruding from his scaly body and 4 mighty wings sprouting from his elongated back to flap aggressively at the air.

Lung's awkwardly 'x' shaped jaws spewed with flames hot enough to liquefy steel, while his giant clawed fingers sliced through concrete like a hot knife through butter.

Fearsome and powerful, Alexandria had seen this giant mythical like creature pound the dreaded Endbringer's into submission. A terrifying feat only a handful of super powered humans across the planet could boast about including herself.

Unfortunately for her and the city around her, Lung's adversary was just as powerful as himself if lacking in his staggering size.

Snow white scales gleamed through the thick suffocating smoke of Lung's flames, the decoration of sky blue stripes decorated every inch of the creatures hide as it lashed forth with a clawed hand to strip scales from the eastern dragons face.

Lung retaliated with a blast of flame from his jaws, only for a sledgehammer of ice to crash into his face knocking his head aside and sending the wave of fire to consume a building.

Bursting through the dust and smoke, the sharp fang filled jaws of Lung's adversary lunged forward intending to rip apart the serpentine dragon's elongated neck. Only for the fire dragon to slap the attacking jaws aside with a pair of his many limbs foiling the attack.

She called herself Athena, a mountain of white scales bristling with sharp pointed spikes of pure ice, spikes that jutted outward from various parts of her body like spears.

She was more traditional in appearance compared to lung, with a smaller frame of only 30 feet in height the dragoness bore only 4 muscular limbs and 6 spiky ice wings spewing from her back like mighty glaciers. Her skull was long and pointed, with a crown of ice based horns decorating her scalp and cascading down her spine like a deadly mane.

The air itself seem to freeze around her scaly flesh, water glassed over into gleaming slates of ice. While Lung's flames seem to choke and splutter as they were drowned by the mist wafter from the dragonesses frame.

It was a battle of fire and ice.

And endless cycle of frost and flame that consumed half a city block in less than an hour, yet the two titans did not tire or strain in their battle.

But instead seem to grow more powerful with each blow, with each torrent from their scaly lips of their designated element. They grew, they adapted and above all they roared away like a hurricane shattering windows across the landscape.

With a snarl, Lung crashed into Athena. His superior bulk and strength easily overpowering the smaller dragon and sending the duo tumbling through another building.

Dust wafted into the air obscuring the fight, until a beam of Athena's ice attack sored into the air lashing about at everything within sight.  
Alexandria could only watch as several buildings took the brunt of the attack, either grumbling beneath the blow of becoming covered in a sheet of ice.

Lung retaliated with an explosion of flames that all but disintegrated the building beneath them, spewing thick clouds of putrid smoke into the air to join the growing haze of the horizon.

Each blow between the giant titans was like an explosion of power, the boom of scale striking scale echoing all the way to Alexandria's perch on the edge of the battlefield. It was hard to believe that just an hour ago those two giants were human sized, musing about the day peacefully until clashing together in a fury of teeth and claws.

Alexandria was more surprised that Athena's little gangs of dragons and drakes hadn't joined the brawl, but then again Athena powers had always been speculated by the Protectorate. The wildly held belief amongst officials was Athena's powers had a side effect of the super humans own shape shifting ability.

Some kind of Shaker power that she could extend to her allies, allowing them to transform into humanoid dragon like beast.

What was truly terrifying to Alexandria was the possibility that Athena's gang might also have the ability to escalate their forms into giant ungodly monsters that could level a building with a swipe of their tail. Something the Protectorate had only speculated until today, because this was the largest Athena had ever grown during a battle and she was still growing larger with each passing second.

By now Athena was approaching the 45 foot mark in height, while Lung towered above her a good 20 odd feet growing another set of limbs and wings across his body to add to his mass.

The two combatants took to the air, giant wings letting loose gale-force like wind crashing across the terrain, exciting the flames and prompting them to consume more of the destroyed landscape.

Athena inhaled sharply, her ice covered chest expanding outwards to consume the air. One could nearly see the air get sucked inside her carnivorous jaws, the smoke trailing through the air as it disappeared down her throat.  
Alexandria turned her gaze upon Lung as he too inhaled sharply, expanding his serpentine ribcage to the point his body bludge like a balloon.

Then as one, both dragons let fire and ice spew from their jaws in an untameable wave of destruction.

The attacks met dead centre between the two lizards, their powers counter acting one another in an explosion of steam and light. Alexandria almost shielded her eyes for a moment as the spectacle unfolded.

The battle begun to blur for the injured superhero, her legs quivering in distressed as they threaten to collapse under her own weight.  
She felt herself fall, the world spinning past her in a blurred mixture of colours.

Alexandria barely felt her head strike the ground, she couldn't feel the pain coursing through her as she landed on her mangled limb.

The last thing she remembered was the blinding glow of red and blue as the gods of fire and ice clashed over Manhattan in all their glory.


	4. What happened to 'Being Scaly' Rewrite?

**Author notes:**

 **Sooo this is what happened to the Rewrite of 'Being Scaly' or rather what I wrote after the original rewrite was lost when my last computer broke from a Window 10 update... it may still be on the PC but alas I cant do anything when my PC wont pass the loading screen despite my protest and various cursing.**

 **I started writing this before moving onto a personal writing project, it was a day or few effort because I think I was sowing crops at the time leaving me little room to sit down and write. I'm a farmer just for the record, use to be a child care educator till work suddenly stopped giving me shifts to work so bla. *shrugs***

 **Sorry to those people who really wanted to see this story pull through, I'm horrible at writing long series based stories but I do try to make an effort if my mind is really fixed on the goal. The Indominus effect proves I can write a heck load of material, just ye either issues come up... oddly I go through a lot of computers :( so many stories lost..**

* * *

 **1st January 2011  
10:23PM**

When Gregory Jones went into his store today, he was expecting a nice peaceful evening running late into the night. His shift would be filled with the occasional customer rummaging across the aisle, there would be the small rush in the afternoon as people returning from their respected jobs to tend groceries for dinner that night. All in all Gregory's day was winding down to be a peaceful Sunday afternoon, thankfully devoid of any major complications outside of a few dodgy customer's snooping around products.

It was just before closing time that Gregory was met with an unexpected surprise, a surprise that took the terrifying. Predatory form of a giant dinosaur like creature strolling through the front door of his store and directly towards the stacked shelves of boxed and canned produce.

To be more accurate, it was likely more polite to call the creature a Teenage, dinosaur girl? He wasn't quite sure what it was pacing up and down his wares with the sinister clatter of clawed feet on the cool tiled floor.

The creature was horrifically humanoid in nature, but carried with it distinct characteristics of the Velociraptor's in that Jurassic Park movie from the 1990's. The creature bore large 3 clawed feet, a long whip like tail that kept knocking stuff off the shelves and a murderous reptilian set of jaws bristling with short pointed fangs.

The only thing stopping Gregory from screaming in terror was the fact that the dinosaur… girl. Was wearing a blue hoodie with a hole in the back and a funny awkwardly fitted black skirt that covered the creature's lower remedies.

The hole in the hoodie was confusing, as Gregory swore he could see 3 bone like plates arranged like the ventilation grill of an air conditioner, covering some kind of glowing cavity inside the dinosaurs back. What the purpose of the vent was Gregory had no bloody clue but he swore he could see heat ripple from the damn thing and occasionally he caught a whiff of a burning stench.

The dinosaur girl continued to sweep across the shelves, occasionally pausing to exam something of interest before moving to a different region of the store.  
Gregory couldn't help but notice the products nestled between the dinosaurs chest, and wonder just what the hell the world was coming too.

If he had to guess what was happening, than he would have to assume the dinosaur was a new Parahuman making an appearance within the city. With Brockton Bay being home to the highest quantity of Parahumans or 'Capes' as the media called them, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if someone else developed shape shifting abilities sooner or later.

They already had some crazy fire breathing Asia guy who turned into a fucken dragon when he was angry. Then there was the guy with the neo-Nazi bastard who could turn into a spiky monstrous form that vaguely resembles a wolf or something, why not add a dinosaur to the mixture?

Sighing to himself, Gregory massaged his temple in a vain effort to relax himself and focus on the matter at hand. Once upon a time the world was just a normal place, nowadays the world was filled with super powered freaks and fucken demonic beast that destroyed cities just on a whim. Why couldn't life just be simple?

"Ummm excuse me?" hissed a whispering voice that made Gregory cry out in fright and nearly fall flat on his ass.

Composing himself hastily, the young store hand turned his gaze firmly upon the 7 foot tall dinosaur towering above him on the other side of the counter, its arms laden with a mixture of food products.

"Errr I give these to you… right?" asked the dinosaur hesitantly, its voice barely a whisper as it placed the store items beside the cash register.

"Then I give you this?" the dinosaur rummaged about inside the pocket of her hoodie, pulling out a few green bills and placing them on the table.

Gregory blinked in bewilderment, eyes dancing between the dinosaur and the groceries in front of him with hesitation.  
Was this Cape deliberately messing with him or something, maybe it was a young kid who never been shopping before… Yes that made sense it was a kid.

Just a huge, murderous looking, black scaled, half a ton dinosaur kid… buying groceries.

Gregory made a mental note to ask for a pay raise the next morning.

"Yes you're doing it right, just give me a moment and I'll scan these" muttered Gregory hastily, his hands darting forward to grab a carton of eggs and scan the bar code.

The dinosaur watched Gregory go about his work, head tilted in a curious manner while its tail gently twitched back and forth with anticipation.  
A gentle sound of rushing air could be heard in the stillness of the store, accompanied by an overwhelming heat radiating from the dinosaur like the flames of a fire.

Gregory swore he saw tendrils of smoke stream from the dinosaur's jaws, like the fumes of a putrid cigarette.

 _'Great a fire breathing dinosaur? Why me?'_ thought the store hand to himself as he shuffled the last of the dinosaurs groceries into a plastic bag, before handing the items over to dinosaur claws.

"That's $37 and 40 Cents ma'am" informed Gregory as he glanced at the cash register briefly then back at the dinosaur.

"Err how much is that?" asked the dinosaur as she poked about the small pile of money on the counter.

From a swift glance, Gregory could tell raptor girl didn't have enough money to pay for all of this.

Which brought up the problem, of how he was going to tell her that?

"Your new to this cape business I take it, haven't seen you around" remarked Gregory as he poked cautiously at the dinosaur money, counting the bills.

"Cape? Umm what?" hissed the dinosaur in confusion.

"You know like Glory girl, Alexandria and all those other super heroes" remarked Gregory not noticing the reptile's bewilderment.

"You came up with a name yet?" continued Gregory before the dinosaur could speak, glancing up to see said dinosaur had taken a few steps back looking a little overwhelmed.

Gregory mentally bitch slapped himself for running his mouth, this was likely just a kid who was too young for all that dangerous super hero businesses.

"M…My name is Taylor…I think?" whispered the now named Parahuman in the room, but the simple implications of those words made Gregory freeze in fright.

What did she mean but that, you don't just forget your own name like that and it sure wasn't some Cape name. There was nothing heroic of terrifying about it just a simple common name, meaning….. Did this kid have amnesia or something, or was it something far worse?

A clatter of boots and the click of firearms being loaded shattered the silence, causing both Taylor and Gregory to swivel about to face the entrance of the store where a trio of ragged looking men stood with guns in hand.

The putrid stench sweeping from their forms instantly identified the trio as Merchants, a gang of low life thieves and drug addicts who competed with rival organisations across the city and constantly caused trouble for the common folk such as Gregory.

Known for their smell, foul language and incredible ability to do stupid shit with their chemically induced hallucinations, Merchants were possible the worst and poorly organised group of low lives in the history of this city, sadly they were possibly the most heavily armed gang in the city as well…

Spewing a string of vile language that would make a grown man cringe, the trio of merchant's shuffled forwards weapons drawn.

"Cunt fuckers don't move or well blast ya!" bellowed the lead figure, a bolding man with dirty skin and missing front teeth armed with some kind of military looking shotgun.

Gregory flinched as the croaky cry filled his store, his hands flying into the air to indicate he was unarmed and willing to cooperate. While Taylor just blinked with a deadpan look in her eyes as she regarded the three Merchants without an ounce of fear.

"Wha ze fuc is that!" suddenly screamed one of the Merchants as they noticed the dinosaur in the room, swivelling his pistol about to aim at the Taylor's chest.

"Bloody big lizard?" remarked the third member of the Merchants, his face hidden behind a scarf while he held an assault rifle in hand.

Taylor just blinked at them, glancing between the Merchants than back at Gregory.

"errr Hi?" hissed Taylor, her voice not quite holding its friendly tone she was using beforehand.

A Merchant jumped away, his fire arm discharging as he tripped over a stack of canned dog food beside the door.

His companions, delusional and not quite seeing the world clearly though their drugged up nervous system, let loose with a barrage of gunfire in all directions. Riddling the store with bullet holes destroying hundreds of dollars' worth of products in the process and causing poor Gregory to dive under the counter for protection.

Taylor didn't move as bullets pinged against her hide, the hot copper plated projectiles shattering against her black scales like they were made of glass.  
She didn't move as her clothing was riddled with holes, nor did she even flinch when a bullet shattered against her snout, cracking scales in the process and causing a little blood to weep between the scales.

Waiting until, the gang members were out of bullets. Taylor let her amber eyes narrow dangerously and her clawed fingers to flex with anticipation.  
Then without warning, Taylor pounced forward faster than a speeding car to crash into the Merchant leader, knocking the man to the floor and sinking her fangs into his soft delicate throat.

The other men screamed in terror as the dinosaur all but decapitated their leader with a single bite, before pouncing upon the pair of them and ripping them apart with her bare claws coating the floor in a layer of sickening gore and shattered organs.

The screaming didn't last long, and Taylor's jaws tore ferociously into the Merchants flesh gulping down great chunks of bone and tissue without hesitation.

From behind the bullet riddled counter, Gregory peered over the surface eyes wide in silent horror as he watched the raptor girl devour the would be thieves without hesitation, without remorse like a wild untamed beast.

 _'That could have been me!'_ thought Gregory morbidly, mind racing with the thought that the mangled piece of meat in the doorway could have been him just minutes ago.

The black raptor paused in her feast, jawline trickling with crimson and her clothing stained with human life fluid.  
For a moment those cold murderous eyes snapped upon him, Gregory felt his heart freeze inside his very chest as those amber orbs stared into his soul… Until softening slightly until they started to transform into human like eyes, displaying a mirage of bewilderment as Taylor slowly moved away from the mangled mess at her feet.

Stomping away from the horror like scene coating the doorway, Taylor returned to her spot opposite the cash register like nothing at all happened.

"Ssssoooo how much was it again?" whispered Taylor in a cute, childish voice as she poked at her money with a gore coated claw.

Gregory stared up at the blood dripping predator looming over him, eyes taking in every scale, every gleaming fang that decorated Taylors jaws.

"I um ahhh Just take it and leave" sputtered Gregory as she shoved the grocery bags towards Taylor, catching the raptor girl off guard.

"But I haven't pay for it?" the dinosaur almost pouted sounding distressed, claws drawn to her chest and eyes droopy.

 _'Seriously kid you just fucken ate three people I don't think I could stop you taking anything you want'_ is what Gregory wanted to bellow at her.

Instead, Gregory gave a defeated sigh. Shoved Taylors money into the cash register then pointed at the door, muttering all the while "have a good night" as politely as he could muster.

Taylor smiled, or Gregory hoped it was a smile. Why did dinosaurs had to have so many damn teeth?

Hooking her claws around the carry straps of the grocery bags, Taylor gently balanced her supplies between both hands and strolled towards the exit. Pausing briefly to look down at the slaughter she left in the doorway, she blinked a few times staring at a severed arm resting on the can of dog food.

"I think some of your dog food got spilt" she remarked just barely audible from the doorway.

Gregory felt a reply hover on the tip of his tongue, he swallowed smothering his words and just making a grunt of acknowledgement towards the raptor girl instead.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders then used her tail to push her hood over her head like she was trying to hide her face before strolling out the door. Her tail snapping up the severed arm as she left.

Gregory waited several long agonizing seconds, before grabbing the nearest phone and dialling 911.

Meanwhile, walking along at brisk pace with a nervous twitch of her tail. Taylor slowly snaked her way through the shadows of the night, her form twisting and darting about at a moment's notice to avoid crowds of people and the enticing scent of fresh blood they carried with them. Blood that sung like music to Taylor's body urging her to leap forth and devour every ounce of blood, bone and flesh she could find.

But something inside the reptilian girl held her back, a small whispering in the back of her mind that screamed and begged with all its might to restrain the murderous craving's wracking Taylor's form.

She knew she just ate, she knew her body had consumed nearly half her own body weight in human flesh yet her gut did not bulge of swell with the intake of matter. Instead she felt a great emptiness inside her belly, a hollow void of nothingness that made the hunger nearly unbearable with each passing step.

The food in her shopping bags was oddly enticing but she needed to save it until she got home, home where… She needed to do something important?

Pausing in her stride, Taylor wracked her memories trying to remember why she was down the street shopping for food so late at night. There was a reason for her venturing out into the city, there was a reason she left the safety of her little home to interact with the very creatures her body insisted were food, food that needed to be devoured with great gusto.

Yet no matter how hard she tried to remember, Taylor couldn't place her claws on the particular memory leaving her at a loss of words. That was until a startled scream split the air as someone noticed Taylor and took off like a bullet into the night, it took every ounce of Taylor's self-restraint not to pursue the fleeing human and hunt them down like a tiger stalking its prey.

She needed to get home, there was something important she needed to do at home.

The vents across Taylor's back flexed outwards briefly, the large protective plates parting to allow a vacuum of air to be inhaled into the raptor girl's body and fuel her muscles with much needed oxygen.

Shuddering slightly at the sudden feeling of relief rushing through her veins, Taylor resumed her casually trot through the under light of the cities street life. Unaware that despite her meagre efforts to remain hidden from view, she was being stalked from the shadows by a different more human predator in a cloak and hockey mask.

Taylor continued her trot, moving away from the small common or condemned stores towards a region north of the city. Towards the old and rotting skeletons of Brockton Bay Dock yard. A place that once upon a time served the function of housing Brockton Bays commercial centre for shipping and storage, back when fleets of fishing boats brought in fresh hauls of marine life and giant cargo ships transported resources all over the world.

Nowadays the region was put to little use, mostly housing the poor and homeless of the city's population who had no homes or shelter for the night.

In Taylor's case, she was lucky to have procured a small abandoned building all to herself. Sadly it was abandoned due to her act of eating all the other residents when she moved in, something she was feeling rather guilty about as she dashed through the shadows in her desire to return home. In fact Taylor was so keen to get home, she didn't notice a figure darting about on the rooftop above.

She was only noticed the stranger's presences once they sent a crossbow bolt whistling through the air, right past Taylor's head and screeching straight into the end of the alleyway. The bolt struck the ground and proceeded to exploded into foaming wall of slowly hardening material, expanding and contracting until a mound of the rock hard substance obscured Taylor's path trapping her in the alleyway.

"Huh?" voiced Taylor in confusion, her claws sparking as she came to a sliding halt just a few feet away from the foam barricade.

A soft clatter of boots striking pavement caused the dinosaur girl to turn her head, a single amber eye glancing over her shoulder to examine the new figure standing in the dark eerie alleyway.

The figure was small, barely taller standing taller than Taylor's lower chest. They were garbed in a dark camouflaged cape that concealed their body from sight, a sinister blackened hockey mask decorated the figures face. Obscuring there identify from the world and leaving a pair of angry eyes glaring through the eye slots.

There was a smell about the figure that instantly put Taylor on edge. A faint odour that made the spike like quills lining Taylor's head to bristle in alarm, spiking outwards in a menacing like manner to protect her head and neck from any potential harm. The smell also made Taylor's instincts do a backflip inside her skull, replaced were the urges to hunt and devour flesh, now taking place of those old urges was sense of hesitation and caution.

"Hello?" uttered the dinosaur girl as she spun about to face the masked figure, her muscles tense and ready to spring into action at a moment notice.

The masked figure didn't move, just continued to glare at Taylor was a spiteful gaze that just screamed hate and loathing. Taylor wasn't sure how to respond, usually she just ate people if they made her feel threatened or uncomfortable. It was a habit she tried avoid as of late, she couldn't remember why she was avoiding eating her problems but it was something she was trying.

"ummmm" hummed Taylor with a slight coo leaving her lips, her expression faltering into a look of confusion as the figure continued to just stare at her in a menacing manner.

Taylor awkwardly placed her groceries against the nearby wall, freeing her hands and placing her precious food items out of harm's way in case violence broke out in the near future. It was when Taylor wasn't paying her full attention to the figure that they spoke, their voice gruff but feminie in nature making the dinosaur girl snap her head around in surprise.

Surprise for she knew that voice.

"Where is Emma" were the words the figure spoke.

"Sophia?" hissed Taylor as the name sprung to her mind, a name that came with it a sensation of dread and foreboding.

"Where is SHE!" shouted Sophia in anger, her arms drawing a pair of crossbows from beneath her cloak.

Taylor barely had the chance to throw an arm over her face to shield her eyes before a pair of crossbow bolts slapped against her forearm, the shafts stabbing shallowing into her metallic like scales and locking the projectiles in place. Then the crossbow bolts suddenly arced with electricity, sending painful bolts of energy coursing through her muscles. That was until the electricity ran down her metallic scales and into the ground, where it dissipated harmlessly into the concrete leaving Taylor with a numb appendage in its wake.

Shaking her arm to try gain some feeling in her limb, Taylor narrowed her eyes as she stared down the alley way at her attacker.

Sophia was gone, in her place was a mist of shadows racing down the alleyway straight towards her. Taylor took a step back, the vents across her back flaring open to inhale oxygen and fuelling her muscles with energy.

Taylor could feel the heat of her core increase, felt tongues of burning plasma tickle the back of her throat just begging to be released. Snapping her jaws wide, Taylor unleashed a torrent of blue flames laced with plasma towards Sophia in a great wall that consumed the entire alleyway. Night briefly became day as the blinding flash of fire tore through the air engulfing everything in its path and all but vaporising it from existence.

Everything except a blur of shadows that darted right through the wall of death to stab something inside Taylor's chest.

At first Taylor only felt an uncomfortable tickling sensation in her chest, then suddenly the knife became physical once more. Flesh and bone tore itself apart as the metallic blade forced organic matter aside, leaving the knife buried up to its hilt inside Taylor torso and sending pain coursing through her body.

Taylor felt her core increase in power, felt her scales start to tingle as fire all but danced across her hide incinerating her clothing in the process. The knife inside her chest began to glow brightly, until slowly it lost form and dribbled out of her body to splat harmlessly against the ground in a pool of molten metal.

Hissing angrily, Taylor turned her eyes to the Sophia's shadow form as it darted upwards along a fire escape above her.

A pair of plates on the back of Taylor's neck snapped open, sparks cracked between her fangs as oxygen was drawn into the vents on Taylor's back like a great vacuum consuming air. A sphere formed in Taylor's maw, glittering particles seemed to slowly draw into the sphere until suddenly Taylor released her attack in a blinding beam of light.

Charged particle energy lashed outwards like a cannon shell, sheering through the metallic structure of the fire escape like a hot knife through butter. Metal and brick alike were vaporised from existence as the beam carved through the building, slowly zeroing in on Sophia as she made a wild dash for the rooftops and out of Taylor's line of fire.

Taylor didn't relent, not until her particle beam had all but bisected the building before her and the fire escape was eradicated from existence. Once she was satisfied Sophia was good as gone, she let the beam dissipate into the air. The plates on her neck and back slowly lowered themselves to their original positions.

The flames licking her scales slowly died away, the heat from her core dimmed to a moderate level until the concrete beneath Taylor's feet no longer cracked and groan in protest.

Once Taylor was positive she wouldn't cause anything else to spontaneously ignite, she gingerly retrieved her shopping from its safe place away from the minor skirmish and proceeded to use the opening she carved through the building to escape the alleyway.

The encounter had left Taylor feeling on edge, reminding her that she wasn't the only predator who walked the night of this city.

Taking the time to carve a weaving path through the city to hopefully distract or lose any other pursuers. Taylor eventually strolled down a street of rotting and outdated buildings marked with an assortment of graffiti. It was almost like the artists had tried to hide the rotting wood and cracked bricks beneath a layer of slander, street artwork and racist slurs. It almost worked to a degree in taking ones eye away from the fact that each building looked like it would collapse at any moment, or away from the fact that many smelly and dishevelled looking humans stalked the street.

A few were even clustered around burning barrels for warmth and huddled together to offer dull conversation in the miserable darkness of the night.

Barely anybody batted an eye as Taylor walked past, nobody dared make eye contact with the tall reptilian teenager as she walked along at a brisk pace towards her home in the distance. Her home wasn't the nicest of buildings, it was a funny brick building that possible use to be an apartment building once upon a time.

Now the structure was falling apart with part of the roof missing on the top floor and nearly all the windows covered in wooden sheets to repel the weather. Garbage was piled high around the base of the building with a little pathway left open to allow people accesses to the building… that was until Taylor came along and claimed the place as her own just a few weeks ago, or was it months ago?

Taylor paused as she went to start climbing the stairs, her mind racing for a brief second as she gathered her bearings and once more discovered a gap in her memory that left her bewildered beyond belief.

Shaking her head, Taylor walked up the stairs to the third floor of the 6 story building and proceeded down the hallway towards the room she'd acquired as her new lair. It was the only room with a door number on it, the number 13. There was marks around the number that indicated there should be more numbers on the door but Taylor dismissed it, the task of remembering what a number was had taken her half a day to accomplish in the first place. A few random numbers could remain a mystery to her a little longer.

Before opening the door to her room, Taylor cast a sidelong glance down the hallway at the various blood stains and pieces of human body parts decorating interior. Her keen inhuman like eyes allowing her to see into the pitch blackness, taking in every bone and maggoty fly buzzing around the place as they feasted upon her leftover meals.

"I need to clean this place up… maybe tomorrow?" she whispered softly to herself, before pushing the door to her room open and stepping inside.

Where she almost instantly froze in place.

Taylor blinked twice, then slowly walked forward silently closing the door and placing her groceries on a nearby table.

With a graceful silence, Taylor slipped across the room on all four limbs. Her nose sniffing the air while her tail lashed about anxiously as she drew closer to a bundle of pillows and blankets resting on the floor.

Or rather resting on a floor covered in half a dozen mattresses stolen from the other rooms including their bed sheets and other accessories. Taylor instantly recognized the assembling of bedding supplies as her nest, the place where she slept the last few nights in mock comfort.

What really confused her was the immobile form lying in the centre of Taylor's nest, to be specific. The form of a young pale skinned 16 year old girl with dark blond hair and a cluster of freckles decorating her nose. She also smelt like blood and sweat, which drew Taylor's interest as her instincts pushed her towards the enticing scent.

Pulling the bed sheets covering the girl away, Taylor was met with the unexpected surprise of bandages being wrapped around the girl's chest. Bandages stained with the scent of blood.

To be Continued …

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **3rd January 2011**

7:35AM

Handling the book between her claws with great care, Taylor carefully pushed the large dirt stained cover of an adventure novel onto the shelf of an old and decaying book case resting against the wall of the room.

With a few delicate prods of her clawed fingers, Taylor managed to position the book perfectly upon the shelf. Letting it stack in line with the various other additions of the adventure series in order of first to last, it was a simple task in itself and one that Taylor had managed to navigate over the past few hours.

Beaming proudly at her work, Taylor turned to the other books stack on a nearby table and picked up a series of tomes with faded writing barely visible upon their surface.

Slowly, the large reptilian teenager moved herself towards a series of awkwardly positioned book shelves in the centre of the room, the shelves themselves being devoid of any literature in nature leaven them barrel and hideous to the naked eye.

For Taylor the sight was an eye sore, one she sought to correct at once as she cheerfully began slipping various editions of old text amongst the shelves in a specific order. Soon in no time at all, one of the book shelves was laden with dirty covers. Adding a mixture of life into the rather dull and dusty room, where the only source of light was the cracks in an bordered up window frame.

The Library was a rather poor excuse of a library, with a network of old shelving and cabinets lining the room in isle. The shelves held rather poor excuses of books. Literary anything Taylor could find was added to the shelves no matter the title of condition of the book, to her every page of written literature was a possible clue to her past. Every word a possible trigger to release unreachable memories, memories of her past she couldn't reach on her own no matter how hard she clawed at her own mind .

Taylor had discovered the use of books when she discovered a comic book in one of the apartment rooms, the comic was old and torn but the images depicted a super hero dressed in black armour with a fluttering cape behind them.

Alexandria, one of the most famous super heroes in the country and childhood idol of Taylor's past. She remembered snippets of talking to her mother about how cool the super hero was and how she wanted to be just like her when she grew up, the memories were bitter sweet, making the poor reptilian teenager burst into tears when she looked at herself in a mirror the very next day.

Making her equivalent of a sigh, Taylor began stacking some comic books on one of the book shelves. Her hands moving with a fine grace to prevent her enhance strength from shredding the delicate paper apart like a hot knife through butter.

* * *

 **(Snippets of stuff I wrote)**

* * *

Inside a small timid grocery store on the outskirts of the Northern Dock district, a swarm of activity could be seen in the early hours of the morning as a cluster of heavily armed individuals went to work securing the area.

Men in sturdy body armour with full face, polarise visors stalked about with firearms in hand. Others brandishing large flame thrower like weaponry which were designed to unleash a stream of containment foam to incapacitate dangerous figures.

The armed men looked between a police force and military organization in nature, with an excessive amount of saluting between individuals and sharp barks of orders from officers as they organized a perimeter around the facility to allow specialist to work unhindered within the building. Despite this being the early hours of the morning, people were already starting to be drawn to the grocery store like moths to a flame.

Large armoured vehicles with the letter's PRT lingered about the area, indicating these armed and dangerous looking individuals were Brockton Bays 'Parahuman Response Team.' An organisation devoted to handling matter's associated with super powered human beings and the possible material they produced as a by-product of their own super powered abilities.

Today they were looking into a matter of the bloody kind, specifically three mutilated corpses in the entrance way of said grocery store where forensic specialist were at work collecting evidence and material for investigation.

(Chapter starts with Armsmaster investigating Taylor's killings, talks to Dragon and Miss Militia about past failing and his belief that this is happening because he screwed up. The end of the chapter covers Dinah introducing Charlotte to her family, Charlotte kind of accidently destroys the doorway to the house with her brute strength and is rather meek)

* * *

"Books!" exclaimed Taylor in delight, her clawed fingers wrapping around the outstretched book in Lisa hands like a child reaching for candy.

One moment Lisa was holding out a book, the next moment said book was being cuddled against Taylor's chest like a teddy bear. The sight was rather cute if not downright terrifying to a particular degree, even with her face roughly human like in this form,Taylor still looked monstrous in her overall appearance.

Still Lisa felt a warmth blossom in her chest as she watched an excited Taylor hop about in joy at receiving a new book to add to her small collection. It was odd for a fire breathing cape to want to own a library, it presented many challenges in self-control that Taylor would need to master well in advance as her collection continued to grow with each tome she added to her shelves. Maybe one day she'd gather enough books to satisfy her obsession, until then Lisa would help her scaly friend find the books she desired if it meant keeping her happy.

"Thank you Lisa!" cried Taylor suddenly lunging forward to envelope the smaller woman in a bone crushing hug.

Lisa world instantly rose a few degrees in temperature, the heat practically radiating from Taylor's body like a furnace through her metallic scales.

"Your… welcome" Lisa manage to gasp.

Taylor released her friend from the embrace, her eyes dancing on the old weather worn book in her hands before delicately placing the item inside her large carry back slung over her shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it, come on you said we needed to buy more groceries remember?" announced Lisa as she walked down the sidewalk, eyes dancing about the darkness in search of any onlooker's that may cause trouble.

Taylor seemed happy, whistling loudly to herself as she walked sounding almost like a canary. A canary that never ran out of breath, Lisa was a little envious of her companions strange respiratory system, she didn't need to breath just use her vacuum like lungs to funnel air through her body like a trickling stream.

Trying not to look at the gaping hole in the back of Taylor's shirt, Lisa focused instead on the matter currently facing her and her friend.

Taylor had killed a lot of people, a lot of innocent people who didn't deserve to die.  
This placed the reptilian cape in the predicament that she would be hunted by the Protectorate and PRT like a wild animal until their either kill or capture her, and if her powers had analysed Taylor correctly then the reptilian cape would have no misgivings of slaughtering anyone who confronts her without hesitation.

The only good grace Lisa could see was Taylor wasn't exactly lucid when she killed those people, she was still confused and driven by her instincts to kill those people it wasn't a conscious decision Taylor made at a time… or so Lisa hoped, she would need to discuss this with Taylor on a later date.

"Soo Taylor…" began Lisa cautiously, mindful of the way Taylor perked up slightly as she spoke.

"Yes Lisa?" hissed the dinosaur cape in reply.


	5. My little Hero?

**Authors Note:** Sooo this is something that I just wrote for the hell of it, sadly a side effect from the main project I working on as of late. These two little chapters are a bot of a crossover between Worm and the material I'm working with atm... I'm contemplating trying a more dedicated few chapters that are a bit better written.

If I do try to make a better piece, I'm contemplating having Taylor try to form something like a guild in Fairy tail for Parahumans and people with unique skills... I haven't seen anyone do a take like that so it might be fun, that's if I can focus my obsessive compulsive mind to sit down and write the damn thing that is!

Anyway enjoy the material below, your thoughts are welcome these are after all scrap projects. **  
**

* * *

 **Brockton Bay**  
Smoke billowed into the air like great angry black clouds, ash fell from the sky like rain while flecks of crimsons and yellow danced amongst the suffocating black ooze emitting into the sky.

The stench made the young teenage girl known as Taylor Hebert want to gag and cough, it made her lungs' burn and her skin itch almost unbearably. But the girl didn't let this stop her as she pushed her way through the crowd of onlookers all gawking in horror at the inferno blazing into the sky.

An apartment building glowing sinisterly in the dull twilight hours of the night, its surface coated in ravenous flames that consumed the building piece by piece leaving nothing but ash in its relentless wake. Horrified screams echoed forth from the building over the howling crackle of flames, letting all within earshot know that people were still trapped inside that inferno of flames.

Taylor hesitated as she burst into the forefront of the crowd, her eyes widening being the lenses of her glasses as she behold the inferno in its true mesmerising glory. Her hesitation was short lived as a scream echoed from the building, followed by someone hysterically calling for help.

 _'What would Alexandria do?'_ thought Taylor to herself as she stared at the flames, looking for an opening amongst the inferno to get inside the building.

A normal lawn hose near the front entrance of the building caught Taylors eye, the front of the building had a small flower garden that had withered and died under the heat of the flames. But the hose used to water those flowers was still intact.

Taylor rushed forward, ignoring the cries of people behind her warning her to stay away. The heat of the flame's slammed into Taylor before she got even close to the building, it tore at every inch of exposed flesh. Turning her skin red with irritation and sweat to erupt across her body.

Getting close to the hose was a problem as the fire felt like it would melt her flesh just getting close, but by shielding her face with both arms Taylor managed to endure the pain and turn the hose on with only mild burns to her hands.

With water flowing from the hose, Taylor began dousing the burning doorway with cool liquid, slowly smothering the flames. Making sure to douse the doorhandle repeatedly before touching it, Taylor eventually tore the front door of the apartment complex open.

A backdraft of fresh air turned the flames inside the building into a small explosion of heat, almost blasting Taylor off her feet and making her scream in pain.

Shuddering slightly, Taylor moved forward with her lawn hose to fight more flames. While she couldn't put out all the flames clawing at the building, she could at least hamper their progress and make small opening's for people to escape out of.

The hose only went so far into the building before it could go no further, in that time Taylor had managed to clear enough flames for a small family to escape the building and allowed another elderly lady to escape her burning room with relatively minor injuries.

Doing her best to check all the other rooms on the first floor, Taylor was thankful to discover all the rooms were vacant of people. They likely were the first to flee the building when the fire started, it was the people on the second and third floor's that would be more likely to get trapped by flames. With that in mind, Taylor weaved her way between the flames towards the stairwell.

As she went to climb up the smoke filled stairs, she spotted a fire extinguisher beside the stairwell on the wall. Awkwardly, Taylor pried the heavy device from the wall and unfasten the safety pin.

"Shit your heavy" muttered Taylor as she struggled to heave the fire extinguisher up the stairwell.

The occasional blast of CO2 helped clear a path up the stairs, letting Taylor continue her rather foolish task of trying to save people from a painful death. In the back of her mind a small voice was screaming at her to get out of the building, to stop her foolish pretence at being a hero and to let someone else do this dangerous work.

But at the forefront of her mind, Taylor felt an obligation to do 'something' anything really to help these poor people. Because it was the right thing to do.

Blasting another path through the flames, Taylor gave a small wheezy cough before bellowing at the top of her lungs.

"Is anyone in here?"

Her call was answered by a loud hacking cough nearby and some garbled speech Taylor couldn't understand, still if someone needed help she was the only person around equipped to do something about it.

Lung's burning and eyes watering from the irritation of heat and smoke in the air, Taylor could barely see more than a few feet in front of her as she cautiously moved through the burning building blasting more flames with the fire extinguisher as she went.

"Over here!" cried a voice "please someone help us!"

Taylor coughed and gagged on a lung full of smoke before blasting the fire extinguisher at an open doorway consumed by flames. A cone of white mist exploded from the fire extinguisher, smothering the fire and revealing two soot covered kids hiding behind an overturned table.

"Come on this way, is there anyone else in the room?" wheezed Taylor as she beckoned the children out of the room.

The kids just nodded their heads in reply as they practically clung to Taylor's leg, pointing back into the room. Cursing under her breath, Taylor told the kids to go down the stairs before rushing into the room once more.

"Hello is someone else in here?" she yelled as she blasted another wall of flame's pooling across the floor.

Nobody answered her calls.

Shoving her way into one of the bedrooms, Taylor spotted a motionless form collapsed by the window. Their chest heaving violently where they likely collapse from smoke inhalation.

Taylor used the last of the fire extinguisher's fuel to douse a clear path out of the room and into the hallway before dumping the device and using both free hands to drag the unconscious person out of the room.

Much to Taylor's irritation, the two children from before were outside the room waiting for her and started crying when they saw the form of their motionless parent. Thankfully the kid's seem to have the brains to try and help Taylor drag the unconscious adult down the stairs.

Heaving with all her might and empowered by adrenaline coursing through her veins, Taylor managed to haul the unconscious adult outside the building where a chorus of firefighters rushed forth to assist her.

The two kid's clung to their mother as they were ushered away from the burning building, while an ambulance darted forward to apply aid to the slowly waking adult who looked around groggily with confusion. The woman's eyes fell upon her children with a startled look of relief, then horror flashed across her face making Taylor's veins run cold with dread.

"Where's Jessica?" cried the woman in distress, trying to rise to her feet only to held in place by a firefighter.

One of the children pointed at the burning building, Taylor uttered a loud curse and rushed back towards the flames. Barely noticing the frantic cries of a firefighter who tried to stop her.

As she ran, Taylor noticed a fire truck had positioned itself to use its ladder to reach the 3rd floor of the building and rescues survivors trapped by the flames. The sight was reassuring, as it meant Taylor only had to focus on the child still trapped on the second floor of the building and not worry about anyone else.

Fire nipped at Taylor's heels as she shot up the stairwell, arms arched over her face to muffle the choking clouds of burning hot smoke trying to fill her lungs with death. Coughing and sputtering with effort, Taylor burst into the room from earlier, noting the fire had increase in ferocity to consume the building in her absence.

Wearily, Taylor began knocking open doors in search of the missing child. Eventually she stumbled upon a small room with a cot in the corner of the room where a small form wailed away in distress.

As Taylor rushed towards the child, a section of the ceiling above collapsed into the room. Nearly crushing Taylor and sending burning hot coals flying across the side of her face, she screamed in pain clutching at her face while throwing herself towards the crib to avoid the new wall of fire combusting into existence.

In Taylor's haste to move away from the flames, her glasses were thrown from her body rending the poor girl half blind as she shakily reached into the crib retrieve the still crying infant.

Cradling the small child in her arms and covering them with a blanket to shield the infant's lungs from the smoke, Taylor awkwardly walked out of the room coming dangerously close to inferno burning around her. Heat nipped at her clothing, burning small holes in the fabric and scorching her flesh beneath.

The only reason the young teenager didn't notice the pain coursing through her body was from the chemical induced high of her own adrenaline pumping through her system. But soon not even adrenaline would shield her from the agony as the inferno.

Taylor tried to exit the room through the front door, only to discover her path was engulfed by fire preventing her escape.

"No" muttered Taylor in fear, nearby a section of the wall collapsed in an explosion of charred wood. Revealing the room beyond where a large window sat open looking out into the street.

Steeling her nerves, Taylor made sure the baby in her arms was protected from the flames before leaping through the burning opening in the wall.

Pain sheered across Taylor's arms and legs, yet she passed through the opening and into the room. Cringing and nearly screaming in agony, Taylor staggered over to the window. Leaning out just in time to see the ladder of the fire truck slowly lowering itself down to the second story floor in search of other survivors.

"Hey 'cough' over here HEY!" cried Taylor as she waved an arm about madly in a desperate bid to draw the firemen's attention.

Her efforts were rewarded a moment later as the fire ladder swung itself into view, a fireman leaning out towards her with beckoning arms and face concealed behind a respirator mask to protect himself from the clouds of thick smoke.

Taylor leaned forward holding out the small child, it was as the baby was gently pried from Taylor's grasp that she felt the floor beneath her suddenly buckle with a loud sickening crackle of breaking wood.

Behind the clear visor of the mask, the fireman's eyes widen in horror as Taylor began to fall away. The fireman could only watch as the floor beneath Taylor collapsed upon its own weight, plunging the tall teenager down into a churning mass of death below.

 _'Sorry Dad'_ Taylor reached out as she fell, hand grasping for the fireman in one final act of defiance before her wold was replaced by heat and tongues of yellow and orange. _'I won't be home tonight.'_

The young teenager slammed into the ground like a sack of bricks, bone's cracked beneath the force of the impact while fire clawed at the girls' clothing reducing it to cinders within seconds. A scream escaped Taylor's lips, her body writhing in pain as she tried to drag herself away from death's grasp.

Muscles refused to respond to Taylor's demands, her lung's burned as ash filled the delicate organs while the girls' clothing practically melted to her skin like molten plastic.

Tear's streamed down Taylor's face, her arms clutched tightly over her head in a desperate bid to protect herself from being burned alive.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Arm's wrapped around Taylor's body effortlessly lifting her into the air, while the girl's wounds stung and howled with agitation. Taylor whimpered softly, her arms still clutched tightly over her face preventing her from seeing her saviour.

"Well now" proclaimed a calm feminine voice with a faint Canadian accent "what's a little hero doing in a place like this?"

The voice carried a hint of amusement as Taylor felt whoever was carrying her start to walk, the movement once more agitating her burnt flesh.

"Let's get you somewhere safe kid, ya don't look so hot at the moment."

Exhaustion overcame Taylor before she could hear anymore of her saviour's words, her world slowly blackening into unconsciousness and her body went limp.

It felt like only seconds had passed when Taylor slowly opened her eyes, feeling a cool breeze blast across her bare feet and caress her uncovered flesh. Head spinning and vision slightly blurred, Taylor slowly sat upright to find herself sprawled across the middle of a road in a darkened street, the only light available being a strange green glow emitting from around Taylor's neck.

Groaning softly, Taylor awkwardly grasped at her neck discovering a thin silk cord wrapped around her throat. Puzzled, Taylor hesitantly trailed her fingers down the length of the cord to wrap around a warm green crystal glowing vibrantly with light.

"Huh?" was all the confused teenager could manage as she sat there in confusion, eyes narrowed with strained effort to see the crystal without the assistance of her glasses.

A chirp beside her made Taylor jump in surprise, startled the young teenager snapped her head about to regard a small creature sitting beside her with large black eyes.

"Errrrrr?"

Taylor stared at the strange creature sitting beside her, heart slowly pounding faster with each passing second as her vision took in the creatures unnatural features. When the creature's presence finally registered fully in Taylor's mind, the girl did the one thing that most people do when they see something possibly dangerous.

She screamed.

To be continued…..

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Unknown Place and Time…**  
Deep within the cold barren streets of a deserted city, two forms slowly moved amongst the all devouring shadow's with anxious steps and fluttering hearts.

The first and largest of the duo, was a tall teenage girl with flowing locks of blackish brown hair and a glowing green crystal hanging from around her neck. Garbed in a simple sink dress and devoid of any form of footwear, the girl could only silently bare the discomfort of raw asphalt stabbing into her delicate soles with every step she took.

The girls name was Taylor Hebert.

Slithering across the ground in front of Taylor, with a large bulbous growth protruding from its forehead. Moved the oddly unnatural form of a large serpentine creature sporting six stumpy little limbs and an odd array of chitin like growths covering its form.

Baring a sinister black shade with bright orange highlights to its chitin plated hide, the serpent guided Taylor through the maze like interior of the city. Using the blue glowing growth protruding from its skull like a spotlight to illuminate the path ahead.

Occasionally Taylor had seen form's dart about from the darkness, a mixture of humanoid and beastly shape's all fleeing in fright from the glow of the creature's light. The silence and shapeless forms of the city left the teenager shivering in fright, a sense of vulnerability hounded her body making her just want to roll up into a ball and hide.

"What is this place, what are you?" muttered Taylor in fear, her eyes glancing down to the serpentine creature that was no larger than a small dog.

The creature glanced at her with black soulless eyes, then proceeded to offer a rather human like shrug of its shoulders before opening its little jaws. Noise spewed from the little creature, creating a sound Taylor could almost mistake for a type of country banjo music.

Oddly this was slightly comforting for the frightened teenager, with the odd ruckus drowning out the frightening silence of the city and adding an almost laughable atmosphere to the air.

After a while of the serpent's nonstop musical display, Taylor found herself humming along softly to the catchy tune. The act helped her relax slightly and focus on the task at hand, mainly watching where she placed her feet to avoid shards of broken glass.

Soon the scenery changed from the open expanse of the city streets, to tight hallway leading into a massive alien like building looming above the land like a miniature castle.

Upon entering the building from a decorative doorway, Taylor found herself shuffling along through a humid tunnel made of some strange resin like material. The substance was neatly moulded into various artistic lines and waves along the wall, with some small impressions depicting various alien like creatures or strange organic looking growths that Taylor dared not investigate for fear of her own health.

The floor felt oddly smooth against her feet, while not as smooth as marble tiles or polished wood. The floor seemed to offer a good balance between softness and perchance for one's foot so they didn't slip over, like the walls the floor was made of the same resin like material. A substance that offered an overall black finish which gleamed rather vibrantly under the glow of Taylor's mysterious crystal.

"Where are we going now?" voiced Taylor in concern.

The banjo singing serpent offered a loud chirp in reply, its head glancing back at her momentarily before it hastened it's pace forcing Taylor to almost jog to keep up with the small critter.

"Hey don't leave me!" cried Taylor in alarm, the serpent chirped a few more times then proceeded resume its musical melody.

"Wait slow down!" gasped Taylor in distress, her feet slapping rather loudly against the floor as she practically ran after her companion.

The banjo serpent didn't heed her words, instead offering several beckoning chirps to speed Taylor along. Taylor could only groan as she chased after the small critter, praying that the small creature was leading her to safety or some form of shelter.

 _'Please don't be leading me home for dinner'_ thought the girl in worry as she chased the creature, taking note that she was following some kind of unknown monster in a very strange and desolate city… Something that slowly started causing alarm bells to go off in Taylor s skull.

A small city some years ago was taken over by a cape with the super power's to create monsters to do their bidding, the Protectorate was powerless to fight the man's monster army and instead they trapped him within his own city to prevent him taking over the continent… Was she somehow in that city stuck with those same monsters?

Ahead of her, the banjo serpent suddenly stopped as they entered a large open cavern. The room was so large, the serpents little spotlight couldn't illuminate the other side or even catch a glimpse at the ceiling. The blue light did however reveal several colossal pillars spiralling into the air, their surface decorated heavily with artistic reliefs, the sight made Taylor shiver slightly in discomfort.

 _'Everything's so big, why would anyone need a room so big?'_

The banjo serpent scuttled along hesitantly, its head darting left and right as if it was looking for something amongst the darkness. Taylor followed along, not willing to let herself be stranded alone in such a strange place.

While the banjo serpent was still an unknown entity, it hadn't displayed anything remotely hostile to her since she arrived in this strange place. In fact it'd been rather helpful leading her through the city, if she'd gone out on her own amongst the shadows and eerie silence. Taylor suspected she would be hopelessly lost or fall victim to one of those strange creatures she'd seen outside.

The banjo serpent chirped in her direction once more, its little head beckoning Taylor to follow as it started moving with renewed confidence in a particular direction.

Taylor didn't hesitate to follow.

The air began to grow warmer with each passing step, the pillars began to grow greater in distances apart and Taylor felt small depression in the floor. Like something incredible sharp had sliced into the floor to leave shallow wounds as wide as Taylor's entire hand, the thought made her shudder with fear. Her mind playing back to those strange creatures she witnessed outside.

 _'Please let there be no monster's inside… please don't be a very big monster eepp!'_

Taylor jumped in terror, eyes widening as they focused upon what was clearly giant claw marks carved into one of the pillars nearby.

"Uh mister serpent sir..." Taylor squeaked, drawing the banjo serpent's attention.

"Can we please go somewhere else… this place is scaring me" whimpered the teenager, her eyes passing over another impression of giant claw marks as long as her entire body carved into the floor.

Banjo serpent tilted its little head and made a confused chirp noise at her in reply, it's pace slowing slightly from a brisk walk to a casual stroll. The serpent made a few more chirps in her direction, and oddly a small whisper in the back of her mind seem to actually make sense of the nonsense of noise spewing from the tiny creatures.

"What do you mean she's waiting for me… who's waiting for me?" sputtered Taylor in confusion, the serpent chirped at her a little more forcefully this time and hastened its pace.

"The Queen?" Taylor gaped.

More insistent chirping spewed from the little serpent, his spot light growing further in the distance as the small critter dashed ahead leaving Taylor in a small pool of green light blossoming from around her neck.

"No Wait don't lea…" a flash of pain exploded in Taylor's mind, a scream escaped her lips as she felt something forcefully intrude upon her thoughts with the grace of a sledge hammer shattering concrete.

 _"What do we have here?"_ mused a feminine voice in her mind _"a little owl so far from the nest, wandering into the lair of the mighty hydra… hehe so cute."_

Taylor grasped at her pounding head, eyes watering in pain while the thunderous voiced boomed inside her skull like thunder.

 _"Shhhhh don't fight it little owl, your mind is like an open book before my might"_ chastised the voice in disapproval, out of the corner of Taylor's eye. She noticed something truly massive move through the darkness towards her.

The ground rattled slightly with titanic footsteps, heavy plates of black chitin gleamed in the light of Taylor's crystal while a multitude of glowing inhuman like eyes bore down upon her from high above.

"Hussssh"  
"little"  
"owl"

Boomed a powerful voice from above, making Taylor fall over in fright as a ginormous serpentine skull fell into view. The serpent head was as long as Taylor was tall, giant fangs protruded from the creatures gaping maw and an assortment of chitin growths protruded from its skull to form an almost crown like mass of horns upon its armoured head.

Another slightly smaller head snaked its way into view, lingering just far enough out of reach that only the glow of Taylor's crystal allowed her to grasp any details of the monstrous face.

Unlike the first head, this one was more aviary in appearance. With a tooth filled beak and shark blade like feathers protruding around its face, what struck Taylor as the most unusual feature was the creature's multitude of eyes big and small.

The gravity of the situation slowly began to dawn on Taylor, her limbs trembling even as a third head made it's presence known with its canine like features.

"awww" spoke one of the heads.

"Don't"  
"be"  
"sssscared"  
"little"  
"Owl"

Hissed the three heads one at a time, all with exactly the same voice and the same softness that didn't exactly reassure her of the monster's intentions.

 _"I can see your thoughts child, do not fret we mean thee no harm"_ whispered the monster's voice gently in Taylor's mind, this time without a thunderous boom and screeching pain like the first time the monster spoke.

Taylor fell backwards, lungs panting for breath while the sound of movement surrounded her. Upon looking into the shadows, Taylor felt her veins run cold upon witnessing giant coils and limbs slowly encircle her preventing any means of escape.

 _"Heheh, sssuch worry little owl."_ Mused the monster in amusement.

 _"Have no fear I don't harm my subjects unless they break my laws and endanger my city."_ The monster whispered reassuringly into her mind, Taylor felt her panic only rise as she was reminded of the Smurgh.

Taylor heard the creature make a soft gasp, a blast of warm perfume scented air crashed against her face making the girl flinch and back away in fear. Only for her back to brush up against thick plates of chitin, spurring a startled scream to escape her lips.

 _"We…. Do not know of this fallen angel you speak of, your memories are strange… where do you hail from little owl?"_ the hydra mused in a curious manner, or so Taylor assumed judging by the tone of the voice inside her head.

"Br…Brockton…. Brockton Bay" Taylor managed to stutter in fear.

 _"America…. Hmmm you come from a small village along the coast I see. Such a long way from home little owl, you must be exhausted from such a long voyage"_ the hydra cooed gently, a moment later. A long whip like tail hovered into the glow of Taylor's crystal bringing with it a small platter containing a tea set.

 _'Village? But Brockton bay's a city…. And where am I what does she mean voyage?'_ Taylor hugged herself for comfort, her vision warily settling upon the dangling tea set held at arm's reach from her. There was a platter of candy and other sweats nestled amongst the tea set, the sight of food made her stomach growl in anticipation and the scent of brewing tealeaves filled her nostrils.

It wouldn't hurt to try some if her…. Host, was offering right?

 _"Go ahead little owl, you look famish and it would be highly improper for royalty such as myself to not offer my gest refreshments"_ declared the hydra in a slightly mocking manner, Taylor noticed the one of the hydra's head roll it's eyes with irritation at the statement.

Something about the hydra's words made Taylor hesitate as she reached for the tray of refreshments.

"Are you…. A Queen or something?" Taylor managed to mumble timidly, glancing up nervously at the multitude of head's dangling above her.

The hydra made a cough like noise and posed slightly in the shadows.

 _"It was never my intention but alas I am the Monarch of this fair city and all its people…. I'm surprised you have not heard of me if you came willingly to my land?"_ the hydra added as an afterthought, sounding puzzled for some strange reason.

Taylor meanwhile sat down on the floor and began to timidly organise the tea set, paying careful attention to not drop or overall damage the delicate looking cups and expensive looking pot. Opposite to her, all three of the hydra's head's had lowered themselves until they were resting gently on the floor. Multiple sets of eyes watched on in curiosity as Taylor made herself a cup of tea and helped herself to some kind of small muffin.

Taking a bite from the muffin, Taylor mustered up her to ask the hydra something that had been bothering her since she first arrived in this strange spooky city.

"Is this Ellisburg?" the hydra tilted one of her heads in reply looking confused by the inquiry.

 _"You're in Melbourne little owl…. Australia."_

Taylor recoiled in surprise, eyes widening as she beheld this rather shocking piece of information. Yet something still felt wrong about that statement, like she was still missing a key piece of information regarding her situation. The hydra meanwhile had settled for using a long sickly green tongue to gobble up one of the muffins while Taylor wasn't paying attention, the giant self-proclaimed Queen hummed happily as she devoured the tiny treat before turning her focus on the girl sitting in her grasp.

 _"This Ellisburg you mention…. It sounds awfully similar to what happened to Sydney, yet on a smaller less sickening scale without the thermal detonation"_ remarked the Hydra casually like one making a note about the weather, Taylor looked on in confusion for a moment before the gravity of the statement hit home.

"Wait Sydney got nuked?" the hydra nodded a head in confirmation "When that did happened I don't remember hearing anything about that…"

The hydra remained silent, staring at Taylor in concern for a very long time before looking away and whispering a date into the back of the girls mind.

 _"2025…. About 2 or 3 years ago give or take."_

The tea cup fell from Taylor's hands, the ceramic material shattering loudly against the floor and spilling its previous warm liquid everywhere. The girl's hands trembled, her eyes wide and mind apparently elsewhere as she didn't notice the warm water lightly burning against her legs.

"…. It w-a…was January 2011 back home…." Mumbled Taylor in a daze, her gaze turning upwards to stare at the Hydra in bewilderment.

To be continued…


	6. Taylor Varga stuff 1

**Authors note:**

 **This was just something stupid I started writing after reading over some fanfic Material known as 'Taylor Varga' an interesting crossover series that is over 1.5 million words long and covered something like 2 months in the story.**

 **Currently I'm working on developing some character's for my own writing material, when I got the thought what if I tossed these character's into the Taylor Varga universe? here's the result hope you enjoy this little bit of scrap writing.**

* * *

Milling about on the aft deck of his little fishing boat, Erwin grinned happily to himself as he pulled up a sun chair and cracked open a can of beer. Across from him, a single fishing line dangled over the rear of the boat, a line cast out far into the distance where a small neo coloured float bobbed lazily upon the water's surface.

The sun glared down upon the bay with a gentle warmth that chased away the bitter chill of the day, making it bearable for those rugged and insane enough to venture outwards into the bays freezing cold waters where a mixture of sea life bloomed in the murky water's depths.

To old Erwin, it was a fantastic Tuesday to lean back and do a little light fishing to pass the time. He had nothing better to do and didn't feel like visiting his favourite pub just yet, maybe after he caught a few fish he might visit the place and have a good old yarn with the local dock folk. He never got tired of telling his encountered with a giant sea monster to the passing sailor, especially with the influx of new life into the bay bringing with it new and unfamiliar faces from all over the world.

Sipping his beer and adjusting his hat, Erwin proceeded to get comfortable while he waited for the soft jingle of the bells tied to the end of his fishing rod. As soon as a fish went for his lure, he would know and be ready to reel the sucker of a fish on board and toss it in his freezer. Until then he was content to just doze lazily in his chair, mindful that he would have only a few hours until the bays water's became busy once more and he would be forced to reposition himself away from traffic.

"Um… excuse me sir" Erwin sat upright slowly, blinking away the sleep from his eyes and gazing around his boat for the source of the feminine voice.

Directly across from him, dripping wet and perched casually on the edge of his boat like a swimmer resting against the bank of a pool. Looming an inhuman like figure with very large teeth and a mat of soaking wet hair cascading down her neck.

"Sorry, I umm…" the creature sighed in distress, brushing a strand of wet hair out of her face to reveal her glowing blue eyes.

"Can I come aboard please, I've had a rough day and treading water like this is exhausting" sighed the creature in mild distress, her jaws parting to reveal triangular serrated fangs.

For any normal fishermen the most instinctual reply would be to scream in distress, flail about madly and proceed to man the steering wheel, gun the engines and get away from the talking sea creature as quickly as possible. Luckily in this case, Erwin had some experience dealing with monsters from abyss and had learnt from hands on experience to not panic, while treat said monster like any other person you'd encounter out at sea.

"Permission granted, welcome aboard lass" grunted Erwin calmly, waving the sea monster aboard and watching her clamber over the edge of the boat.

Standing upright, the sea monster raked a hand through her hair in a vain effort to remove the water clinging to her scalp. While awkwardly holding the other arm across her chest to try and conceal parts of her body, Erwin meanwhile leaned back in his chair taking the moment to run his gaze across the monster's form.

The first fact he noticed was how humanoid she looked, it was almost as if someone slapped a shark like tail on the rear of a human body and lengthened the skull outwards into a wedge shaped muzzle bristling with small fangs. In fact, it was exactly how she looked.

Small pointed ears jutted outwards from the girl's skull, gills flaring slightly outwards along the side of her neck. Her well-toned athletic build was perfectly proportioned for an athletic swimmer. Erwin swore he could see a six pack across the girl's scaled abdomen. Almost hidden beneath a network of strange box shaped patter's that appeared woven across her flesh and interlocking at intervals by curved lines or circular markings that glowed gently.

Her scales themselves appeared to alternate between a dark brownish hue covering a majority of her flesh, with a lighter hue colouring the underside of her neck, torso, legs and tail adding more characteristics of a predatory shark to her form that comfortable with the addition of a curved fin protruding between her shoulder blades.

To top it all off, she was massive. Standing just shy of 7 feet in height with an extra 4 feet in length judging by the status of her tail.

All in all, it looked pretty close to one of the 'Family' member's for Erwin to feel comfortable without fear of his life. Sure the scary reptilian people were scary looking and bloody huge, but they were generally nice and friendly for monster's crawling out of the abyss of the Atlantic Ocean.

Erwin would go as far to say as they were downright likable to be around, once you got past the big teeth and killer claws, or the general confusion around human social skills/morals.

"Thank you" the shark girl smiled softly before looking hopeful "you haven't by chance seen anyone else like me floating around the bay? I've lost my friend and need to find her as soon as possible."

Erwin sipped his beer, musing over the shark girls words while eye balling the bell dangling from his fishing rod.

"Nope, can't say I have missy. Only folk I know like you are the 'Family', you ain't related by chance are you?" asked Erwin curiously, eyeing the shark girl over once more and noticing a single chain link pended dangling from around her neck.

"Family?" asked the shark girl looking genuinely confused.

Instead of reply verbally, Erwin dismissively reached under his chair for that day's newspaper and flicked to page 13 before holding out said newspaper to the baffled shark girl.

Flicking her hand to clear it mostly of water, the shark girl cautiously took the paper and began reading, tail swishing back and forth behind her in agitation, her gills gently flattened themselves against her neck now that they were no longer needed to extract oxygen from the murky abyss.

"Is this date accurate?" mumbled the girl, glancing over the top of the page with concern written all over her facial features.

"Aye, just bought it today" Erwin replied before taking another swig of his beer and relaxing happily into his beech chair.

Shooting Erwin an odd look, the shark girl turned her gaze back on the newspaper and continued reading in silence. Erwin watched her for a while, occasionally glancing at other parts of her body noting her lack of claws on both hands and feet, which was unusual but the fisherman didn't voice his observations just yet.

The shark girl flipped through the newspaper, going way past the page Erwin had first shown her to apparently skim the paper's remaining articles from top to bottom in rapid succession. A look of worry was crossing her face, eyes widening into something that looked almost like panic on a few occasions before she moved onto the next page.

Finally she finished the newspaper with a dramatic slap of her hands and the sound of tearing paper, her eyes were closed and chest heaving as she breathed heavily through her mouth. Baring those triangular fangs once more towards the world and actually steaming slightly, Erwin watched water vapour billow from her flesh and a tell tail glow emitted from those strange markings covering her body.

"Could you please take me to where the 'Family' live, I think I need to see them" declared the shark girl softly, her eyes finally opening to stare into the distance.

Erwin gestured towards the fishing rod with his can of beer before taking a swig of said liquid to ease his concerns, something fishy was going on and he was just starting to question whether the shark girl was actually a Parahuman not a member of the 'Family'.

The girl glanced at the fishing rod, looked around the boat before staring at Erwin with a look of understanding replacing her expression of worry.

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me help I'll be right back" the shark girl smiled reassuring, handing the slightly torn newspaper back to its owner before turning around.

"This shouldn't take long, I use to help the fishing teams back home with this kind of stuff" and with that said, she leapt over the edge of the boat and dived back into the abyss of the bay.

Erwin sat there in silence, swaying with the slight rocking motion of the shark's girl departure from his ship. A moment passed in silence until Erwin finally recovered from his shock and looked down at his beer can with concern, it was a new brand of alcohol he was trying. Something a little different his friends at the bar had recommended the other day and talked him into buying at a reasonable price, for some strange reason the old fishermen was feeling a case of Deja-vu.

Downing the remainder of his can, Erwin tossed the offending piece of scrap metal aside and began going over the contents of his newspaper once more. Absentmindedly going over his latest in strange sea beast encounters and wondering how he could possible spin an air of dramatics to the tall tail back at the bar.

His musing was interrupted by a wet 'SPLAT' of a fish crashing against the desk of his boat, luring the fishermen's focus away from the paper and towards the bleeding fish flopping around across his deck.

"Huh?" Erwin looked around, just in time to see another fish fly over the edge of his boat to join the other flapping around on the deck.

Both fishes sported a number of puncture wounds across their side, blood pooled across the decks floor while a third joined there ranks. This time said fish almost landed on Erwin himself, who hastily sprung to his feet in alarm and rushed over to the edge of his boat to peer into the water's depths.

Nearby, Erwin could make out the fin of a shark briefly slash across the water's surface. The sea bay went still once, everything was silent and Erwin was about to dismiss the odd turn of events when he saw it. The shark girl practically exploded from the water, launching herself out of the bay while clinging to a truly monstrous sized fish with nothing but her jaws.

Landing on her back, the shark girl disappeared into the bays depths once more. Leaving Erwin staring on in disbelief until a familiar shape swam over to his boat with a massive fish dangling triumphantly from her jaws.

Flicking her head, the shark girl launched the whopper of a fish onto Erwin's boat, smiling on with blood stained teeth in a cheerful manner.

"So can we go meet the 'Family' now?" she asked innocently while climbing on board the small fishing ship.

Erwin looked at the fish, then back at his monstrous companion with a slightly bemused expression.

"Say lassy I didn't catch your name" remarked the old fisherman as he proceeded to store the fish in his freezer, the shark girl meanwhile was busy picking fish scales from her teeth and found a perch comfortable on the edge of the boat.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, staring off into the distance while tapping a claw on her chin.

"Anahita… but you can just call me Ana" smiled the shark girl brightly, Erwin introduced himself in turn and proceeded to sail across the bay towards the Dock Workers Union.

To be continued?


	7. Bored writing

**Authors note:**

 **Warning this scrap work features some pretty dark and gory content.**

 **Just something I started to write out of boredom during my break at work, it's mostly me mucking around with Changer based power idea's once more and so forth. Hope you like.**

* * *

The screaming was almost deafening for Taylor, her enhanced hearing allowing her to detect the screams of people almost on the other side of the school building and sometimes from the floor above her. Right now all she could hear was the frantic brawl of students trying to flee, trying to escape the wails of agony as teenagers and adults alike were torn apart and devoured.

Inside her, Taylor felt her capacitor's charge to full capacity, prompting a series of smalls sparks to explode from her flesh and thankfully causing a few people to give her a wide berth to avoid being electrocuted. The act brought her a few precious seconds to move, to get closer to the slaughter and end the abomination assaulting her school.

The stampede of students thinned out, until all that was left where those struggling to carry their wounded classmates and friends away from the carnage nearby.

What Taylor saw, would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.

Blood coated the hallway like a fresh layer of paint, the mangled and torn remains of students littered the floor while a few even dangled lifelessly from the ceiling. A closer examination revealed their own bones seemed to be impaled within the ceiling bored, their arrangement indicating this wasn't done accidently but on purpose.

Horror slowly warped into rage for the young teenager, her heart pounded thunderously inside her chest while arks of electricity exploded from her body to vaporise channels through the blood smeared terrain.

The girl's subdermal armour started to harden and warp, growing in size until scale like plates begun protruding from her flesh. Thankfully this was mostly concealed by the folds of her jacket and pants, a few plates however made themselves known by protruding from the flesh along her neck and cheeks.

A scream echoed down a nearby hallway, snapping Taylor out of her horror induced stupor and back to the task at hand. Gritting her teeth, Taylor rushed forward her hand easily tearing the heavy metallic case of a fire extinguisher from the wall as she pass it.

Cradling the heavy, improvised weapon between her arms. Taylor rounded the corner just in time to see a student be torn in half, a shower of blood and gore flew through the air coating the walls with crimson life fluid.

Several students screamed in terror, their forms backed into the corner of a hallway where the towering monstrosity loomed. Taylor narrowed her eyes, briefly taking in the sight of the strange clam squid abomination as it greedily devoured the remainder of its latest victim. It was obvious the monstrosity had grown in size, likely processing it's victims into its own biomass making it faster, stronger and more dangerous with every kill.

Taylor didn't let herself be distracted, she charged forward flicking the safety pin from the fire extinguisher.

"Over here ugly!" bellowed Taylor, her form already skidding to the side as the beast instantly lunged at her with two of its pincer like limbs.

The spear like blades whistled past her, leaving the monstrosity exposed as three of those orb like eyes stared down at her in surprise from behind the protective glass like domes. Taylor response was to simple angle the fire extinguisher nozzle at the monsters eyes and spray a wall of white foam in its face.

While sadly the foams effectiveness was reduced by the creature's eye protection, it still did the job of blinding the beast and sending it reeling back in surprise its limbs zipping through the air to try and bisect its attacker. Taylor's enhanced reflexes allowed her to dodge the wild attacks, letting her slip in close to swing the fire extinguisher like a club into the underside of the creatures jaw with a sickening crack.

The beast tumbled backwards from the blow, its head crashing through a wall and filling the hallway with dust.

"Run get out of here, I'll keep it distracted!" snapped Taylor as she glanced at the cornered students, thankfully they didn't stop to ask questions and instantly bolted from the scene.

Another torrent of foam gushed from Taylor's improvised weapon, creating a cloud of misty whiteness in the monster's face as it fumbled about trying to regain its bearings.

Sadly the foam was only a short distraction, once the monster was back in its many legs it charged through a wall circling around Taylor to explode into an open section of hallway. Unfortunately this brought it directly in the path of the fleeing students.

There was no hesitation, as soon as the creature noticed the young teenager's it sprung forward. A spear like limb shot forward to impale one of the boys into the wall, another limb stabbed straight through a girl's skull while another limb severed the arm from another student.

With a flick of its arm, the monster tossed the dead girl into its cavernous jaws and devoured her in a single bite. Taylor was already sprinting by the time the monster turned its focus on the student screaming on the ground clutching at the bleeding stump protruding from their shoulder.

As fast as lightning bolt, the monster's jaws darted forward to bite the students head off. Ending his life and thankfully spearing him the horror of casually being chewed on as the monster stuffed the lifeless corps into its maw.

Realizing she wouldn't make it into melee range in time to save the last student, Taylor hurled herself into a spin and flung the empty fire extinguisher down range with all her might.

The heavy metal cylinder flew straight and true, crashing against the beast skull mere seconds before it could attempt to devour the impaled and very much alive boy dangling from the wall. Fragments of glass exploded from the impact point between the monster's face and metal cylinder, several of those glass shards found themselves sinking deep into the monster's now exposed eye causing it to scream in pain.

Flailing about while it rubbed at its eye in a bid to lessen the pain, the monster released the student from its grasp letting the boy collapse to the floor. Taylor was by the boy's side in an instant, hastily hurling his form into her arms bridal style before sprinting in the opposite direction as fast as her legs would carry her.

Behind her, the monster began to laugh. It was a sound she hoped she would never hear again as long as she lived.


	8. Snippet of an Idea

**Authors Note:  
** This is more something I was writing for fun than an actual story, the idea came to me after reading many other artists works and noting an apparent lack of fanfictions based around Taylor being shipped to other worlds. Lately I started writing a work based on blending Taylor with one of my character's from a story I'm developing and posted the first chapter online called 'Wings of Freedom'. If your read the work you'll noticed one of the character's mention's someone named Alex in the story, you'll see a lot of Alex in the writing below and this is basically me tossing Taylor in a bad position.

For reference, Alex would be on pair with Hookwolf in murderous potential and difficulty to fight. Well maybe a little below him but still terrifying. I mean fighting a 9 foot tall giantess would be difficult for anyone really I suppose...

Anyway hope you enjoy what I wrote below, I am tempted to try and expand this little snippet but lately I've suffered terrible writer's block and dealing with a stressful siege of Drought turning my farm land into a literal desert. Hard times over here in Australia...

ENJOY!

* * *

It was getting late into the evening, the sun was setting far in the distance meaning the power had been switched from the solar panels to reserved batteries. The first sign of this happening was the odd dullness to the surrounding lights, on her first night here the sudden change had left her confused and startled at times.

Now, she barely paid the phenomena much mind as she strolled into the oversized kitchen in search of a drink. Cringing from the heat of the warm summer night air, Taylor made her way over to the designated beverage fridge and slid the door aside.

The internal light had long since died according to Tammy, meaning it was a little hard for Taylor to see inside the fridges depths. A wall of various drinks and brands stood out to the young teenager, amongst them being the familiar logos of soft drink and beer she'd seen her father drink occasionally at the kitchen table.

However there was a large number of drinks she didn't recognize, some of which weren't even written in English leaving the poor girl to guess what was inside based on the package's colours and symbols.

One drink stood out to her, an unusual looking pink can with cartoonish strawberry's surrounding the logo. As Taylor reached for the can, she felt a darkness fall over her and a sudden ghostly ringing filled her ears.

The pendant around her neck felt uncomfortable warm, while a blast of unusually hot air rustled her hair from above.

An arm darted past her head, the black scaled limb swiftly grasping a black can with a red symbol before reeling backwards to disappear from sight. Taylor whirled around as the arm flew past, spinning about to face the nightmarishly tall beast looming behind her.

"Don't leave the fridge open so long, we do have power shortages and it takes a lot of electricity to refrigerate these" growled Alex darkly, her face still set in that same neutral like expression Taylor always saw on the monstrous shark girl.

"I'm sorry" Taylor sputtered hastily, her hand reaching behind her to rather forcefully close the fridge.

Alex eyes narrowed slightly, her lips pulling back to reveal her fangs for a fleeting second. Taylor felt her blood run cold as a single spark lashed outwards along the titan's neck, a clear indicator Alex was displeased or frustrated about something.

"No… you're not" spat Alex almost forcefully at the same time she snapped the lid of her can open.

Taylor wasn't sure how to respond to that, she felt sweat trickle down her brow and her hands became wet as she nervously dug her hands inside her pockets.

Alex glared at Taylor for a while, the Shifter's gaze unreadable until her eyes softened just a bit and the shark girl turned to leave.

"Try the Fanta, it's the orange can top left shelf you might like it… better than that pink watery garbage Amy's so fond of" rumbled Alex as she left the room, her feet pounding loudly against the floor in such a manner one wouldn't believe capable of stealth.

Silence quickly followed Alex's departure, with only the sound of Taylor pounding heart and heaving chest filling the room for some time till the poor girl recovered from the frightening confrontation.

There was always something terrifying about being alone with Alex, Taylor couldn't help but be scared of the titanic shark girl whenever she was around despite the reassurance from Gabby. Apart from Felicity, nobody else knew much about the walking giant, so they couldn't offer words of comfort on the matter sadly.

Turning around, Taylor swiftly opened the fridge, grabbed the orange coloured soft drink can and slapped the fridge shut as fast as was physically possible.

For a moment Taylor clutched the can between both hands, letting the cool metal surface relax her muscle and chase away her worries. That was until she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye making her blood run cold, Alex was back.

Silently, Alex gestured with a finger for Taylor to follow before disappearing around the doorframe. Confused and unwilling to entice Alex's wrath for a second time that night, Taylor swiftly followed without protest.

Trailing behind the looming shape shifter, Taylor couldn't help but stare at the patchwork of exposed scales and those long spike like blades that jutted outwards from the girls back. According to Gabby, Alex's size meant the girl couldn't wear normal clothing properly, resulting in everything she wore being incredibly tight and exposing a majority of her skin.

From her place behind Alex, Taylor could make out what Gabby meant by the statement. A large portion of Alex's lower back was exposed, showing off a large blue stripe that occasionally pulse with neo light and a patchwork of sturdy looking black scales.

"Do you like pizza?" suddenly asked Alex, startling Taylor from her thoughts and earning a panic 'yes' spilling from her lips.

Alex glanced over her shoulder, a look of worry briefly flashing in her blue eye before her focused returned to the path ahead. "Go get changed into something decent, we'll head out to a place Gabby told me was quite good… we… need to have a talk" rumbled Alex in a softer than normal voice, Taylor felt slightly baffled at this and even more so as the giantess moved like lightning to disappear downstairs.

* * *

An hour later, Taylor wasn't sure what compelled her to go along with Alex's little 'bonding' session. Maybe it was the thought of free food, maybe it was fear of disobeying the massive girl or perhaps it was a desire for a change of scenery, whatever the case. Taylor unfortunately found herself sitting outside an Italian pizza joint, her eyes glued to the table while across from her Alex paced back and forth impatiently as they waited for their meal.

The pizza plaza was an interesting place, with a massive wood fire stove at the back of the restaurant that spilled thick clouds of smoke above the little building. The scent of pizza hung thick in the air, drawing a sizeable number of people and Shifter's alike to the joint and making it slightly difficult to order a meal.

It was also the reason why it was taking so long to get their food.

After a few more laps of impatient pacing, Alex growled in frustration and took a kneeling position on the opposite side of the flimsy metal table. Even kneeling down Alex was imposingly tall, resting almost at eye level with normal people standing upright as they walked past.

"Next time I'll ask Gabby about a quiet place to eat, how you holding up?" rumbled Alex in an irritated tone, the sound making Taylor flinch slightly before working up the nerve to speak.

"I'm… fine" Taylor managed to say as she continued to avoid eye contact with the looming giant.

Alex meanwhile didn't look convinced, drumming her fingers against the table the shifter let out an exasperated sigh and leaned backwards with a mildly amuse look decorating her face.

"No… you're not" mumbled Alex, her hand reaching outwards to flick Taylor's chin up and forcing the girl to make eye contact.

"I can figuratively see your heart kid, I can hear your lung shuddering for breath, virtually feel the heat radiating from your flesh… you can't lie to me that easily" she snickered, her hand slowly lowering back to the table as she spoke.

Taylor felt a shiver run down her spine, her earlier belief about how terrifying Alex was practically doubling itself as the new information filed itself away inside her brain. For a moment, Taylor wondered if this was how hero's felt back home. That sense of horror as they fought and confronted vicious villains and murderous beast alike.

"Can I have your pendant for a moment, I'm curious about something" hummed Alex calmly, her voice shifting into an almost friendly manner that felt unnatural spilling from those carnivorous jaws.

Taylor wrapped her hand around said item, the ringing once more filling her ears. For a moment she felt a ghostly sensation, like someone was clutching her side begging her help, yet as quickly as it came the sensation passed leaving the poor teenager feeling a mixture of paranoia and confusion.

"Umm sure, please be careful with it" Taylor nearly whimpered as she removed her necklace and reluctantly handed it over.

Alex offered a reassuring smile, an act that promptly failed as soon as Taylor caught a glimpse at those large menacing fangs.  
While Alex began examining the pendant, a waiter arrive with their food and expertly set down a large steaming hot pizza cut into 8 halves.

"Where did you get this may I ask, please be careful with your answer this is really important" growled Alex in a hushed voice while leaning across the table, the act causing Taylor to drop the slice of pizza she was holding and lean backwards in surprise.

"It… was given to me by some lady I met weeks ago" stuttered Taylor, cringing as a spark race along Alex's muzzle to zap the pizza below.

A small tendril of smoke trickled into the air between them, the scent of burnt cheese striking Taylor's nose and eliciting an impatient growl from her stomach.

Leaning back, Alex hummed in though. Eyeing the pendant like a hawk for some time and thankfully leaving Taylor in peace long enough for her to take a few bites of the pizza.

She was enjoying the food. That is until Alex let loose a particularly vile curse that nearly made Taylor choke in a mix of horror and surprise. A person standing nearby shot Alex a particularly nasty glare while another hastily moved away looking horrified by the words that slip from the sharkette's jaws.

"Little fucker…. Taylor do you know what this is?" growled Alex, hand dangling the pendant above the table.

"A good luck charm?" offered the teenager meekly, Alex balked at the reply and reached forward to slip the necklace back around Taylor's neck.

"You poor daft thing… this is going to be hard to explain and your little friend wasn't helpful with the details" mumbled Alex darkly as she promptly devoured a slice of pizza in a single bite.

"My… friend?" questioned Taylor in confusion, her hand automatically wrapping itself almost protectively around the pendant as she spoke.

Sighing loudly, Alex got into a more comfortable position before fixing Taylor with an almost bored like stare.

"That pendant around your neck is technically 'Alive' so to speak" rumbled the Shifter softly, her voice barely loud enough for Taylor to hear "it's responsible for you being here in this dimension, it's the reason why you can't sit near me without being terrified."

"I don't pretend to be an expert on these things, but I have some firsthand experience with dealing with them thus why your 'friend' is frightened of being near me, it's fear is then transferred to you influencing your emotions" explained Alex rather casually as she grabbed another slice of pizza and stuffed it down her throat.

Taylor wasn't sure where she should be looking, at the monstrous shark girl or at the troublesome piece of metal dangling around her neck. Even as Alex spoke Taylor noticed something off about the pendant, the way it seem to radiate an unnatural source of heat and shudder against her chest.

If the pendant really was alive, then why was it so scared of Alex? What could the giantess do that made something that could apparently rip the fabric of reality feel fear?

"But enough of that, come on help me eat this before it goes bad" rumbled Alex, the briefest glint of a friendly smile decorating her face before it disappeared in the process of devouring another slice of pizza.


	9. Unpowered Taylor vs Murder Death Boss?

**Authors note/Warning:**

 **So just a small notice for people who go to read this little scrap thing I created... there is errr excessive gore and mild sexual themes to this chapter... Please don't judge I didn't mean to write Guro! I suppose this is what I get for writing at like 1am in the morning, ble I went over this rather lazily to fix some mistakes and a friend helped me touch up some of the language so I hope it isn't too bad.**

 **I was thinking of continuing this story but I'm not really sure, it feels more like a oneshot kinda thing *sigh* why does writing have to be so difficult these days...**

 **Anyway enough of my rambling, hope you all enjoy this little reject piece of literature I composed... _  
_** _  
_

* * *

 __ _'TING!'_

For a moment the beast froze as it registered the small copper plated bullet striking its armoured hide. Dagger lined jaws quivered as they hovered over the vulnerable jugular of a man covered in blue painted power armour. Servo's whined slightly as the creatures mechanical like feet adjusted the pressure being applied to pin the man down, blue glowing orbs slowly turning to stare at the being who dared interrupt her meal.

Standing out in the open, with a pistol poised awkwardly between both hands. Stood a girl no older than 16, locks of black curly hair rolled from the girls head. Small, square framed glasses sat perched on her frighten little face.

An almost grim look of determination flashed across the girl's face, her hands tightening around her weapon holding it steady and letting forth another gunshot to split the air.

Just like before, the small projectile bounced harmlessly off the creatures hide must to its growing irritation and a low sinister hiss trickled between those ivory daggers.

"Get away from him!" cried the girl bravely, her finger squeezing the trigger for a third time to send a bullet ricocheting off the creatures armoured skull.

The beast jaws snapped shut, head calmly turning until all of its 4 eyes were locked on the girl with a look of near exasperation.

A forth gunshot split the air, followed by the bullet whistling harmlessly off into the distance completely missing its mark and striking a nearby building. The beast glanced calmly in the direction the shot went, then slowly as if mocking the girls aim, the creature turned its gaze back to the pistol wielding teenager.

The girl unconsciously took a step back, a quiver returning to her hands as she realize her attacks were doing nothing more than annoying the armoured being.

A grin slowly formed on the creature's reptilian muzzle, ivory fangs glinted in the light as the metallic plates decorating its hide rustled and clattered as they adjusted themselves. As they did so however a fifth gunshot split the air, striking one of the plates and once more ricocheted off into the distance leaving its target unharmed.

With an almost casual like manner, the creature flung the man beneath its foot off to the side. Over 100kg of machinery and flesh crashed into a nearby wall, exploding through the brick surface and disappearing from view.

Smiling, the reptilian cyborg began walking towards the teenager eyes glinting with malicious intent.

"What are you going to do now little hero?" chimed the creature rather cheerfully, the creatures voice seemed to waver as it spoke, varying from male to female with each word.

A sixth gunshot split the air and bounced harmlessly off the creature's chest plate, yet the action did have the effect of spurring the monster into motion.

A violent snarl filled the air, the air seemed to shimmer from the abominations back sending it exploding forward with such speed that the teenager could only unload her seventh shot before being thrown to the floor. Claws wrapped around her chest, fangs lunged forward to find their way deep into the fleshy crevice between her shoulder and neck.

The shrill scream of a girl in pain split the air, blood gushed from the wound as razor sharp fangs tore through both flesh and bone. Then in a callus display of savagery, the monstrous beast tore the girls arm free of her body in a grotesque spray of crimson gore.

Wailing in agony from the amputation of her arm, the teenager almost didn't notice the creature's long murderous claws wrapped around her chin and forced her gaze upwards. Through her blurred and tear stained vision, she saw her own severed arm dangling from the monster's jaws, crimson weeping from the appendage to stain her own pale face.

Those smiling jaws bore down at her, blue orbs shining with malicious glee. Then as if to add insult to injury, the monstrous creature tilted her head backwards and effortlessly devoured the severed limb in a slow, wet gulp.

"Mmmmm, what are you going to do now my tasty little hero?" jeered the beast with crimson stained fangs smiling down at the pinned teenager.

The girls reply was to scream in a mix of anger and desperation, her remaining hand jammed the pistol right into the creatures face. A look of surprised flashed in those glowing blue orbs, right before the girl yanked on the trigger. Multiple gunshots split the air, blood was splattered across the concrete and the girl felt sick satisfaction as one of the monster's eyes were blown apart in a sheet of gore.

 _'BOOM CHING BOOM CHING BOOM CHING BOOM CLICK!'_

Even as the slide of her weapon locked into the empty position, the girl didn't cease trying to pull the trigger in a futile effort to dispel harm upon her aggressor.

The teenager's body shivered and trembled as she lied there, still pinned by the motionless abomination as it emotionlessly stared down at her with its three remaining eyes. Her surprise attack had succeeded in maiming her attacker, along with the creature's upper left eye, she had also caused a small part of the monster's upper jaw to be blown away revealing torn flesh and bone. A plate of armour had been sheered of completely, leaving a bare patch of expose muscle and tendons while a single projectile sat imbedded within the beast lower jaw.

Crimson rained down on the teenager, coating her chest and neck with the warm life fluid that seem to burn her skin upon contact. She swore she even heard the blood hiss as it splashed across her, slowly pooling around her body to join the growing puddle forged from the fluid gushing from the absent arm.

"That…. Was fun" mumbled the creature suddenly, its body snapping back to life and causing the teenager to freeze like a statue in terror.

The near tender claws holding the lower half of her face suddenly tightened their grip, serrated blades sunk into the delicate flesh of her cheeks making her choke and almost scream in a new fit of agony. If not for the adrenaline surging through her veins the girl would have long ago passed out from shock, sadly for her, unconsciousness might have sparred her from the horror's she witnessed next.

"Aren't ye a fiery little cutie, I suppose the brave little knight deserves a kiss for her heroics" mocked the monster in amusement.

Slowly, as if to taunt the girl trapped beneath its claws. The creature brought those blood coated lips into contact with the teenager's, the girl thrashed in protest. Using her spent pistol as an improvised club she bashed the lump of synthetic material repeatedly against the creature's skull.

If the creature noticed the attack it didn't visibly respond to it, instead the monstrosity seemed quite determined to give the girl a long morbidly romantic kiss.

The girl felt bile rising in the back of her throat, yet no matter how much she wanted to barf, her body seemed incapably of fulfilling the act. Then she felt her arm became almost sluggish in its attack, despite her will to keep fighting. Soon, her arm faulted and proceeded to collapse by her side, phantom signals surged from her missing appendage making her cringe and thrash with her remaining strength while trying to punch her aggressor with an arm that she no longer possessed.

At last, the monster pulled away from the kiss. Revealing the damage that had once been inflicted upon its face was now completely gone, leaving ghostly scars as the only indicator that the damage had existed in the first place. Yet one thing had remained unchanged, the eye that the girl had shot was still missing leaving an empty socket in its place.

"Hehe fun, now then… I think I'll be taking something else from you little hero…" the creatures face warped into a look of utter glee that sent a spike of terror down the girl's spine.

The hand holding her face suddenly let go and begun trailing it's claws down her chest, a shiver wracked the girl's body as those claws inappropriately traced her body until the settled upon her left knee.

"Try not to scream" smirked the monster as those armoured fingers tightened around her knee and twisted to the side.

 _'crrrrrkk…pop!'_

"AHHHHHHHH!" the teenager gasp and whimper as pain flooded her system from a new part of her body, unlike her missing arm this new pain was a constant blimp that wracked her in agony with every attempt to move.

From above, the monster grinned sinisterly as it surveyed the girl's broken leg before a distant sound grabbed her attention away from her quarry.

"Oh shoot… sorry little hero we'll have to finish this session another time…" whined the monstrosity sounding genuinely upset if not a little distressed as she spoke, those blue orbs seem to actually soften somewhat as they settled on the girl clutched within its claws.

"f…fuck you" choked the girl.

The monstrosity chuckled and proceeded to shatter the girl's other knee, yet this time the girl didn't seem to notice her mutilated leg. Looking the girl over once more, the monster took now of the fact she was still alive and still looked willing to fight.

It was almost like the girl had accepted her fate….

"Gosh I made a mess of you, generally I avoid your age bracket but for you I made an exception…. Hmm I suppose I can't leave you without a parting gift little hero" the monster looked thoughtful for a moment as it picked the girl up effortlessly in both hands.

"wh..What?" croaked the girl in bewilderment as she only just manage to comprehend the monster words over the torture of her broken flesh.

"Call me Miss Dameon, and the little hero is?" questioned the monster as she carried the girl off the main street and towards the sidewalk.

For a moment she hesitated, then with hesitation the girl let her own name leave her lips.

"Tay…Taylor.."

The monster set Taylor upright against a nearby wall, then she slowly lowered her head until it was eye level with the girl's barely coherent face.

"Well little Taylor, I think blue will look good on you" Said Dameon while smiling wickedly.

"Wha..AHH!" Taylor could only scream as she felt a single claw stab through her glasses and impale her right eye.

The combined trauma of all her wounds finally overloaded the poor girl's systems, in a bid to flee the agony assaulted her system Taylor body finally lost consciousness even before she could feel her own eye be torn from its socket. Her last coherent memory would be that of Miss Dameons smiling face, a face that would haunt her dreams for months to come.

 **End Prologue…  
**

* * *

 **Subnotes:**

 **For those curious as to what Miss Dameon looks like, errr think Jurassic World's Indoraptor on steroids and flick in a mechanical aspect.** **She's like a 1.2 tonnes of murderous intent with a fucked up head and high powered Brute/Mover/Thinker rating. I've been trying to figure out how to write an interesting Worm fanfic with elements of stuff I working on but alas I cant seem to make anything stick sorry people.**

 **Oh and yes Taylor doesn't die in the story, or I hadn't planned for her to but in the end she'd probably preferred to die :/ Sometimes I feel like an evil writer... take care readers!**


End file.
